WWE's New Reality Show: BackStabbers
by One3picEgo
Summary: Vince has invited a mixture of superstars from the attitude era, and superstars from the PG Era to take part in a new reality show, only problem is, the island the shows being filmed on seems to have some uninvited guest. Stars: John Cena, Stone Cold, Cody Rhodes, Jericho, The Rock, Kane, Undertaker, Trish Stratus, Lita, Layla, Michelle, Ivory, Chyna, Mickie James, Jeff and more..
1. Chapter 1

**_WWE's New Reality Show: Backstabbers_ -**

Vince quickly skimmed through the papers on the podium, making sure he had everything organized for the meeting that he'd scheduled tonight. Lately he'd been all about new idea's, new opportunities, just anything that would bring in ratings. And thanks to a good friend of his, he'd gotten exactly what he was looking for. He patiently waited for everyone to come in, greeting each superstar as they walked in through the door with a bright smile in a nod. After everyone who was scheduled to come in at this time had arrived, he'd finally began. ''Good evening ladies and Gentlemen.'' He said with a warm smile, as he picked up the short stack of papers up off the podium.

''Good evening.'' Everyone replied back.

''I bet your all wondering, what this meeting is in regards too am I right?'' Vince asked, receiving a ''yes'' and couple nods from all of his superstars. ''Well, remember when I mentioned to all of you that if you can think of any fresh ideas to bring to the table, bring them and we'll find a way to work it into our schedule?'' Vince continued, scanning his superstar's responses. ''Well the other night, I received this letter in the mail.'' He paused, as he sat the papers back down on the podium, and took the top sheet away from the stack holding up for all of his superstars to see. ''And in this letter it offers, a good number of superstars of my choosing the chance to go take part in a new reality show called, Backstabber.'' He then sat the paper back down on the podium, ''I'm not going to go into too much detail on what will be happening on this reality show, but I'll give you a hint that it'll have something to do with Backstabbing.'' Vince continued, smiling when he saw the look of uncertainty on some of his superstars face. ''I would give you more details on it, but I don't think I could say anything more without giving too much away.'' He watched as Michelle raised her hand.

''Yes Michelle?'' He called out, acknowledging her.

''A show called Backstabbers.. I mean, I don't mean any disrespect Mr. McMahon. But the name alone is reason enough for why, I don't think Lay-Cool would like to take a part in it.''

''Speak for yourself.'' Layla disagreed, nudging her with her elbow. Then turning her attention back to Vince, showing such interest. ''I'd love to be on this new reality show.''

''Good,'' Vince replied with a smug smile, ''Because it just so happens, you were one of the ones I'd selected to be on it.''

Layla's eyes lit up with excitement at the thought, which got her a look of disgust from her BFF Michelle.

''Uh, ew.'' Michelle complained, ''I thought we were supposed to agree on everything that we do. You know.. Lay-Cool. We're supposed to be a team.''

''Wah?'' Layla murmured, her aggravation with this team thing clearly showing on her face, but before she could reply back she was cut off by Vince.

''I'm glad you agree that you two should do everything as you say, a _team_'' He interrupted, using finger quotes as he said the last word. Quickly getting both girls to turn their attention back over to him, neither sure of who's side he was taking. ''Because Michelle, you too were one of the ones I've selected for the new reality show.'' He then ignored the glare she was giving him turning his attention back to all of his superstars. ''You see, whether you want to be a part of it or not. If you are one of the selected few that I've chosen, being that you are under a WWE contract that you've all signed agreeing that you are to do anything I say, when I say it. It is not your call to make on whether you're on the show, or not.'' He said as he walked around the podium stopping in front of it. ''So after tonight's Raw, I'll have the list up on the bulletin board above the snack bar with the names of all of the superstars and diva's that I've selected to take part in the show. So be sure to take a look at it before you head home tonight. And with that being said, this meeting is now adjourn and if anyone has any questions at all, feel free to approach me in my office.''

Michelle rolled her eyes in frustration that she now had to take part in some new show, that she knew was just going to be another waste of her time. And what annoyed her even more was the look of excitement on Layla's face, as she thought about it.

''Oh man, I wonder who else is going to be there.'' Layla squealed, thinking over the list of people on the roster who would make for a good reality show.

Michelle sighed in annoyance with her, ''Who cares Lay.'' She grumbled, getting up from her seat and swinging her purse over her shoulder, as she turned towards her best friend. ''Thanks to you, now I have to be on it also.''

''Well, you're the one that was talking about how we should do everything as a team. And besides it's not my fault Vince had said, he'd already had us down on the list for people he'd chosen to go.''

''You know what, whatever Lay.'' Michelle snapped, ''This whole things stupid anyways, I don't see why I even have to take part in it.'' She mumbled, as she headed over towards the door, continuing her rant on outside the door, not bothering to check if Layla had followed behind.

Layla just stood there and watched her, as she walked out, deciding not to follow after her. Not being able to even understand why Michelle was so aggravated with the idea, she was the one always complaining about not getting enough TV time, and here was their perfect chance, and she didn't want it. She sighed, as she watched everyone else leaving out of the room, finally picking up her bag off the floor and leaving out herself.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

''Okay, so we're supposed to room over with the noobies?'' Lita asked, as she laid back across the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

''Noobies?'' Trish asked, glancing from the letter over at Lita. ''What's a noobie?'' She questioned raising a brow over at her best friend.

''A new person.'' Lita replied back, swinging her feet that hung off the edge of the bed. ''So again, read the letter to me, so I can get a better understand of what exactly we're supposed to do.''

''Okay.. I think Vince wants us to take part in some new show, called Backstabbers.'' Trish replied, trying to put it in a short summary, so she wouldn't have to read the letter again.

''Oh, that sounds fun.'' Lita replied back, rolling over on her side plopping up on her elbow. ''So what exactly does it say we'll be doing on this show?''

Trish shrugged, as she sat down at the foot of the bed. ''Who knows. The letter wasn't very detailed, it just said that he'd like us to take part in the show, and try to prove we were the top generation.''

''Oh, so it's all about competition?'' Lita questioned, as she sat up on the bed, allowing a smile to graze her lips.

''I'd think so.'' Trish replied, scanning over the list of superstars that were all being asked to take part in the show. ''And by the looks of it, this show is going to be quite interesting.'' Trish said as she saw some all too familiar names on the list.

''What do you mean?'' Lita questioned, raising a brow, as Trish turned and looked over holding a look of discomfort as she held the letter out to her. As she accepted it, she quickly began to skim the paper to see all the stars that Vince had requested to take part in this event. Her eyes then grew big, ''Ohhhh.. Noooo…'' She mouthed, as she saw Matt and Adam's names both listed down to be at this event.

Lita shook her head in disbelief; she couldn't believe that Vince would ever ask her to take any involvement in anything that had to do with Matt or Adam. She ran her hand through her hair, as she continued to look over the list noticing that there was also another name that could make this trip all the more awkward but not for her, for Trish. ''Chris is also on the list?'' She shouted out in disbelief.

Trish had already read his name, and could not hide her aggravation with the thought of having to see Jericho. But Vince had done a lot for her career, so that wasn't going to stop her from helping him out. She knew Vince knew his stuff, he definitely knew how to make money, and she should've known when the letter asked them to be a part of a reality show, that Vince knew the main genre in a reality show, Drama.

* * *

**I know this Chapter was a tad bit short, but I guarantee the next ones will be a lot longer. In the next chapter, it'll be revolving around the arrival, and no worries, i'll introduce a lot of the stars that'll be involved in the show like some of the top guys from the attitude Era like Stone Cold, and The Rock, Triple H, Undertaker, and some of the guys from the PG Era, like John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, and as for some of the Diva's i'll be adding Chyna, Debra, Ivory from the attitude Era, and Mickie, Eve, and Alicia Fox, from the PG Era. And if you don't see your favorite superstar up in the list, no worries because I have many many more superstars to add to this. And if you feel like there's anything idea's that I should add feel free to tell me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_WWE's New Reality Show: Backstabbers_ -**

Ivory could feel her hands shaking, and her heart pounding as the plane landed. She hadn't really spoken to any of her old co-workers in a good minute, so receiving the invite to be a part of this new reality show, was definitely a surprise to her. She like everyone else was still a bit confused about the where abouts of this new reality show, but the thought of being on television again excited her. Didn't take her a second after the plane had landed for her to get up from her seat, and hurry over to the door. And after she'd finished climbing down the stairs, she was greeted by her old on screen frenemy that goes by the ring name of Chyna.

''Welcome.'' Chyna called out, running over and giving her a big hug. Being happy to see her after so many years.

As Ivory saw the smile Chyna had planted on her face, she couldn't help but smile back. Returning her hug, ''Wow you look amazing.'' Ivory cooed as she backed away from the hug, just far enough for her to examine Chyna from head to toe.

''Thank you, Thank you.'' Chyna smiled, doing a quick spin. ''And you as well.'' Chyna replied, admiring the fact that after all these years Ivory looked like she hadn't aged a day, and was still as feisty as ever.

Ivory gave a playful curtsy, then walking around Chyna pretending to examine her, rubbing her chin as she did so. ''Hm…''

''What?'' Chyna asked, watching Ivory, as she stopped back in front of her.

''Oh, nothing. Something just seems a bit different about you dear.'' Ivory started, continuing to examine her as if she didn't know.

''Oh really?'' Chyna laughed, giving a quick shimmy, poking her boobs out a bit further. ''I wonder what it could be?''

Ivory shrugged, ''Possibly the hair?'' Ivory replied back, trying to sound serious, but the chuckle that escaped her lips, quickly giving her away.

''Could be.'' Chyna laughed, watching as some guy in a beige suite approached them.

''Good evening ladies. Glad to see you've both made it here safely.'' He started, as he stopped right across from them, receiving a confused look from the both of them. ''My name is Matt Striker, I'll be the host of the show that you two among, many other superstars will be taking part in.''

''Oh..'' Ivory chuckled once more, ''Sorry, didn't mean to seem so lost. With the Polo shirt, and the Chino Trousers, I kind of thought..''

He held his hand up, cutting her off. ''Golfer?'' He asked, getting a nod from the both of them. ''I do play sometimes.'' He then added, giving an understanding nod to the thought.

''Okay, so anyways what's this show about?'' Chyna asked, looking back at the nature trail he'd just come out from.

''Well, I'll explain that to you all soon enough, once everyone has arrived.'' He replied back, ''But for now, I'd like to show you both to your rooms. Mind following me?'' He asked, not waiting for a response till he turned away from them and began back down towards the trail.

Chyna looked over at Ivory, who didn't look too certain about all of this anymore. Chyna could admit to herself, that staying out in the woods wasn't really her idea of a fun time, but after she saw Ivory began to follow after him, she eventually did the same.

* * *

John had already been in his room, unpacking his things, when Randy and Cody walked in.

''Got to admit, not too excited about the thought of having to share a room with you.'' Orton admitted, as he dragged his suitcase through the door. ''I mean don't get me wrong, I think you're a cool guy and everything, it's just-'' He stopped when he saw Cena come from out of the closet.

John raised a brow at the two men, ''You two need a moment?'' He asked as he stood up straight, and walked around the bed.

''Wait your rooming with us too?'' Randy whined, not liking the thought of having to share a room with not one, but two grown men.

''I don't see why your complaining Randy, not like we haven't shared before.'' Cody argued, grabbing Orton by the shoulder and spinning him around to face him.

''Uh..'' John was at a loss for words at how wrong that sounded, and scratched the back of his head, glancing around the room, then back over at Cody and Randy.''I'll just give you two a minute.'' He said, as he began towards the door.

Randy held out an arm, as he saw Cena about to leave. ''It was nothing like it sounded.'' Randy quickly defended.

''Uh, yeah.. Your right, I heard nothing.'' Cena replied back, quickly ducking to walk under Randy's arm, holding his hands up at shoulder length, as if he had a gun pointed at him.

Randy watched as Cena left the room, going out into the hall and rolled his eyes, before turning his attention back to Cody. ''Listen man, like I said I'm not too excited about sharing a room with you. Not because I have anything against rooming with you, it's just we're out here with a list of some of the WWE's finest diva's, and I'd honestly prefer rooming with them, then two grown men.''

''Correction, four.'' Cody replied, looking around the room, noticing there were not three beds, but four.

Randy then turned around, and let out a deep sigh. Shaking it off, ''You know what,'' He started, looking over at his colleague. ''It doesn't even matter.''

Cody raised a brow at him, as he watched him sit the book bag, that he had swung over his right shoulder down on the ground.

''Because, I don't even plan on spending the night in here with you guys.'' He then added.

''Okay, then where do you plan on sleepin?'' Cody asked, as he walked over to one of the beds and sat his suitcase up against the foot of the bed, before turning back to Randy.

''Hopefully with one of the divas.'' Randy replied, with a smug smile.

''Now that I think about it, this show is going to turn into the Jersey Shore real fast.'' Cody laughed.

* * *

The Rock was on the phone with his wife, as he headed to his room. ''Yeah, babe. Flight just landed about twenty minutes ago.'' He said, as he walked up the hall, following behind the hotel clerk that offered to show him to his room. ''Who know's, probably a week or so.'' He replied to a question, his wife asked in regards to how long he'd be gone for. ''But hopefully not too long, Vince didn't really clue me in on much of anything in regards to this trip, so whenever I found out anything I'll be sure to clue you in.''

''And we are here.'' The man in the white suit said, as he turned and began unlocking Dwayne's room, afterwards opening the door wide enough for him to enter then holding out his room key by the chain out to him. ''Hope all is to your liking, and we shall have your bags up in a bit. Till then make yourself comfortable and if you need anything feel free to give us a ring and we'll be more than happy to assist you.''

''Will do.'' He replied, accepting the key and giving the man a fifty dollar tip, before heading into his room. ''Have to admit, this place is nice.'' He said, as he walked around the living room, into the back to view the bedroom. ''Vince couldn't have booked me a better room.'' He then walked over using his left hand to push down on the mattress, to test it. ''Nice, a Serta.'' He continued, walking over to find a bottle of wine sitting in an ice chest, on a small table that was placed in front of the television. ''Hey babe, I'ma call you right back.'' He said, as he walked over and picked up the bottle, reading the label. Hanging up, when his was had said okay. '2003 Cabernet Sauvignon-red, very nice.' He thought, then noticing a card that was sitting up beside it. 'Wonder what this is about.' He said, as he flipped the card over and began to read it.

'_Glad to see you've finally arrived Mr. Johnson. If you are reading this, then you've officially landed in Backstabber territory, where today we'll be filming the introduction to the new show Backstabbers. But all that will take place a little later. For now, get comfortable and enjoy your new suite, that I'm sure has all the necessities to make you feel more then at home.'_

He then sat the card back down, sitting the wine bottle back in the ice chest next to it, deciding he'll drink it a little later. Deciding to continue, searching around the place, till he heard a knock on the door. 'Wonder who that is?' He asked himself, as he left the bedroom and went into the living room opening the door to find, Austin standing outside of it, greeting him with a beer.

''Got us a few cold ones.'' He said, as he held out one to Dwayne. ''Figured it'd be the only way, that we'd be able to get through this trip.''

''Yeah, thanks but no thanks Steve. The Rocks doin his best, to keep from getting a beer belly.'' Dwayne replied back, raising a brow when he heard Austin begin to laugh.

Austin patted his stomach, lifting up his shirt to show it. ''Drinking these, you wouldn't get a beer belly. Hell, I got a six pack.. Of Beer.'' He said as he held up the case, finding his joke hilarious.

Dwayne had to admit, he did miss paling around with Austin. ''You know what, The Rock thinks he will take one of those.'' He replied back, accepting the beer from Austin, and popping it open, watching at the foam flooded the cup, and ran down his arm.

''That's my boy.'' Austin laughed, looking down the hall to see the Hardy boys, being escorted to their room. ''Didn't expect to see them here.'' He said to Dwayne, as he looked over at the Hardies. ''Thought they'd signed over to TNA.''

Dwayne took a swig of his beer, and shrugged. ''Eh, who knows. But a lot of superstars that haven't been in the WWF for years are supposed to be here, so seeing anyone that has switched over to TNA or UFC or any other company besides the WWE wouldn't surprise me.''

''True.'' Austin said, watching as more superstars were being escorted to their room. ''Well anyways, I better go help Deb unpack.''

''Yeah, tell her hello for me.'' Dwayne replied back, as he held the beer up to his mouth.

''Will do.'' Austin said, as he began down the hall towards his room.

Dwayne continued to stand in the door way, for a few minutes after Austin had left. Watching as more superstars were being escorted to their room, eventually going in when he'd finished off his beer.

* * *

Trish was in the bathroom fixing her hair, as she listened to Lita rant on about all the issues that were just bound to happen while they were on this trip.

''… and Adams, he's just going to be his normal self.'' She fussed, as she paced back in forth behind Trish. ''That being, a total asshole!''

''How can you be so sure that he's even going to be here?'' Trish asked, looking at Lita through the mirror, as she continued to comb her hair. ''I mean, what if he decided not to take part in this event, and your just getting yourself worked up over nothing.''

Lita stopped, and turned towards Trish letting out an aggravated growl. ''Because it's Adam!''

''Okay? Still doesn't mean he's coming.'' Trish replied, putting the comb down, and then going into her makeup bag ''I mean, ever since he'd retired, when has he ever taken part in a WWE event?''

''I don't know.'' Lita sighed, running her hand through her hair, trying her best to calm down. ''But it's just, even if Adam doesn't show up. Matt might.''

Trish shrugged, searching for her lipstick in her makeup bag. ''I still don't see much of anything to worry about. And besides, after Matt and Jeff got fired from the WWE, didn't they say that they didn't want anything to do with the company anymore.'' Trish replied back, finally finding her lipstick and leaning over in the mirror applying it.

''I know. But they've been so hungry for camera time, they've even started their own YouTube channel.'' Lita replied.

Trish couldn't help but chuckle at that, ''Really?'' She asked, finding the thought kind of entertaining. ''And you know about this Channel how?''

''Friend.'' Lita quickly replied, being annoyed that her best friend thought it was so funny. ''It's not funny Trish, I don't want to see either of them.''

''I'm not laughing at that Lita.'' She replied back, closing her lip stick, after checking to make sure none of it overlapped. ''It's just..'' She then turned around to face her, ''I was thinking about the zany stuff they probably do on their YouTube channel for attention. Kind of humors me.'' But she quickly stopped laughing when she saw how frustrated Lita, ''Okay, I'm sorry. It's just honestly; I don't see what you have to worry about. Besides it's not like you're the only one who has to face an ex, remember Chris Jericho's going to be here?'' Trish reminded her. ''Yeah, I'm not all that excited about seeing him either. But I can't let that stop me from taking care of bid-ness, and honestly I don't think you should allow the thought of seeing Adam or Matt stop you from it either.''

Lita starred up at the ceiling the whole time she listened to Trish talk, finally letting out a deep sigh when she'd finished. ''Okay, you know what. Your right.'' She said, finally look down at Trish.

''Of course I am.'' Trish replied, smiling up at her. ''All you have to do is remember that we have bid-ness to take care of.''

''Yeah, bid-ness.'' Lita replied, looking at Trish strangely when she burst out laughing. ''What?'' She asked, with a furrowed brow.

''I'm sorry.'' Trish said through a laugh, as she held her stomach. ''It just never sounds right when anyone else says it.''

''What? Bid-ness?'' She asked, with a grin growing on her face, as Trish burst out laughing again.

Trish nodded, after she'd calmed down. ''Yes. It just never sounds right when other people say it.''

''Well of course it wouldn't, that's like me yelling out IF YOU SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL LLLLL WHAT THE LITA IS COOKING!'' After she saw Trish burst out laughing once more, she couldn't help but laugh along with her. After she thought about how awkward she sounded.

''Never ever do that again.'' Trish said, her stomach now beginning to hurt, from all the laughing she'd been doing.''

''No worries on that one, after I heard how awkward I sounded, I think I'll stick to making up my own catch phrases.''

''Yeah, you do that.'' Trish smiled, as she walked over and closed her makeup bag.

Lita rolled her eyes at that, shaking her head at how easily entertained they both were when they got together. ''And trust me, when I make it up, it'll be the most remember catch phrase in history.''

''Uh, huh.'' Trish smiled, as she picked up her bag, and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Later on that evening, everyone had gotten letters slipped under their door to show up down at the nature trail, where they were going to have the first filming of the show introducing all of the cast members.**

''Welcome, Welcome contestants.'' Matt Stryker said, as he greeted the superstars from the PG Era. ''Welcome to the new Reality show, Backstabbers.''

As Matt spoke a guy in a white suit, walked over and handed John a stack of papers instructing for him to take one and pass it around.

''Today, we are going to be divided into two groups, which ever group you are put in will be competing for a chance to win, a quarter of a million dollars.

''Wow, that's a lot of money.'' Mickey said, as she looked up from her pamphlet over at Matt.

''Yes it is.'' Matt responded.

''Oh..'' She mouthed, not expecting him to have heard her.

''Anyways, since John Cena is the face of the WWE at this current point in time, we've chosen him to be one of the team captains.'' Matt said, looking over at Cena who received a pat on the back from his good friend Randy. ''As for our other captain..'' He quickly skimmed the group, as some of the superstars bounced around shouting out ''Me! Me! Me!'' he chuckled at that, and then looked down at his watch, for the time. ''I guess we'll find that out, once the other group shows up.''

''Other group?'' Everyone questioned, looking around feeling rather confused.

''Yes, other group.'' Matt said with an entertained smile. ''They should be here shortly.''

**-After a short moment of waiting-**

''Ah hell nah!'' R-Truth cried out, being the first to notice all the superstars from the attitude era as they walked up behind them. ''You got us jacked up!''

''Oh welcome, welcome.'' Matt said with a big smile, loving the confused looks on everybody's faces.

''What the hell is this shit?'' Austin asked, dropping his empty beer can down on the ground as he walked up alongside his wife Debra.

''No worries, I'm going to answer all of your questions in a minute. Please, come over and stand wherever you please.'' Matt replied.

''Well ain't this about a-'' Booker-T mouthed, as he walked over.

''Please try milder language.'' Matt Stryker cut in.

''This is stupid.'' Michelle McCool complained, ''This is such a waste of my life.''

''Cheer up Michelle.'' Layla said, already regretting the idea of coming here. But she'd be damned if she was going to admit that to Michelle.

''Glad you all are here, and if you haven't noticed we have here now with us stars from the Attitude Era, and stars from the PG Era.''

''Hold up, hold up, hold up!'' Cena cut in, ''They have at least ten more people than us. C'mon, you can't tell me that's fair.'' Cena complained.

''Well yeah, it's not. Which is why you all will be split into two teams.'' Matt began to explain, ''Attitude Era stars, while you were on your way over, we revealed our first team captain. Which is John Cena.'' He said, pointing over towards Cena as he spoke, ''The second Captain we've chosen is, the Attitude Era's own, Dwayne 'The Rock Johnson.''

The Rocks eyes grew at the news, but in a way the opportunity definitely interested him.

''Any objections to either of these men being captain?'' Matt asked, scanning the room for anyone that didn't approve this decision. ''Okay good.''

Jericho then raised his hand, ''Uhm..'' He interrupted clearing his throat, as Matt began to talk again, as he squeezed in between the superstars walking over to Matt. ''Can we skip through all the yada yada, and get right to the point? I'm sure the people watching this at home, don't want to see some old has-been giving an intro that takes up 75% of the show.''

''Has-been?'' Matt mouthed, ignoring it, deciding they'd just cut that part out later. ''Okay, so moving on. After all this is said in done, the winning team will receive a quarter of a million dollars to split with their team mates evenly. And your allowed to spend it on whatever you want. But it won't be easy, each day atleast two members from each team will be selected to partake in different events, the losing team of the event for that day, will have to cut one of their members. Now if the two captains would please come up and stand beside me.'' He called, looking over and seeing Jericho giving a fake yawn, and checking his watch silently tapping it as he noticed him looking at him. He once again tried his best to ignore him, forcing a smile on his face as watched the two captains come up and stand beside him. ''Okay, so captains, I'd like for you to pick the members of your teams as so, first pick a super star, then pick a diva.'' He instructed, looking over from Dwayne to Cena, ''And so on. Being that every event lost, will equal a team member dropped, I'd say be very picky. And since Cena is the fresh new talent, I'd like him to begin our selection.''

''Okay.'' Cena said aloud, as he scanned the superstars, figuring since he didn't really know many of the Attitude Era stars personally that he'd start off by picking a superstar from his own generation. ''My first pick will be…. Randy Orton.''

''Yes!'' Randy shouted, as he walked over, high fiving Cena before standing behind him. ''I promise you, you won't regret this.''

''I'ma hold you to that.'' Cena laughed, as he looked over from Randy back over out at the group that stood in front of him.

''Okay, now Dwayne.'' Matt said, looking over at Dwayne. ''Your turn to pick.''

A smile grazed his lips, he thought Cena was crazy to make Randy his first choice. ''I pick Austin.'' Dwayne said, knowing he definitely wouldn't have any regrets about this decision.

''Best choice you could've made.'' Austin laughed, as he walked up and stood next to Dwayne.

''Both of you men, have made good choices.'' Matt added, ''Okay, now for the diva's. Cena, it's your turn to pick.''

''Hm…'' Cena took a moment to think, which diva would be more of a benefit for him. ''I'd like to choose, Trish Stratus.'' He said, looking over at Matt showing nothing but pure confidence with this decision.

Trish felt startled by this, she'd honestly expected him to go for all the PG Era superstars. But in a way, she felt confident in her team, knowing Cena always gave one hundred percent, so she took her spot up behind Randy.

''Again another good choice.'' Matt replied, crediting him on his selection. ''Okay, Dwayne. Who would you like?''

''Choose Debra.'' Stone cold whispered in his ear.

Dwayne instantly regretted allowing Stone Cold to drink that beer earlier, when he smelt his beer breath. ''Uh..'' He took a moment to think about that, he knew there were a lot better decisions than Debra in the divas division, but didn't know if he wanted to go against his good friend Steve's wishes. He looked over at Trish, and knew Trish would definitely be able to handle Debra and sighed. ''I choose Lita.'' Dwayne said which ended up getting him shoved out of frustration by Austin.

''What the hell Dwayne?!'' Austin shouted, ''I said pick Debra!''

Watching them made Cena and Randy laugh.

''Pssst..'' Randy whispered tapping Cena till he got his attention, ''Next time you get to choose a diva, pick Debra. It'll really piss Austin off.''

''Good idea.'' Cena whispered back, and after they'd got Austin calm it was Cena's turn to pick another superstar. ''I pick, Adam.'' Cena said aloud, shooting Lita a confused look, after hearing her let out an excited squeal.

''Oh, sorry.'' She quickly apologized, but continued to bounce up and down.

''Kurt Angle.'' Dwayne said with no hesitation.

''Nice, nice.'' He said turning his attention over to Cena.

''We picking Diva's again right?'' He asked, with a sly grin on his face.

''Yes we are, who would be your lady of choice?'' He asked.

''Oh, that's easy.'' Cena said as his grin grew, ''Debra.''

''Dammit Dwayne!'' Austin yelled out, as he watched his wife walk over there to the other team.

''Sorry man.'' Dwayne mouthed, really not regretting that she got snatched up before he had to pick her. ''I would've chosen her next.'' He said, in his defense, but clearly Austin wasn't trying to hear it.

''Okay, Rock. Take your pick.'' Matt said.

''I'll take Chyna.'' He said with a grin.

''Very nice choice.'' Lita applauded, thanking god she didn't have to go up against Chyna.

''Okay, back to you Cena.''

''I guess I'll take, Booker-T.'' He said, as a smile grazed Bookers Lips.

''I know he did not just say that!'' Booker-T shouted. ''Tell me, he did not just say that!''

''I think he did.'' Matt Stryker laughed, as Booker-T walked up and joined the rest of his team, fist bumping Cena on his way over. ''Your turn again Dwayne.''

''This has to be the easiest decision I've made all year, I'm going to go with The Undertaker.'' Dwayne replied.

''I'll take Kane!'' Cena cut in.

''Uh, Cena.. you have to pick a diva now.'' Matt quickly corrected.

''Oh, okay we'll I'll take Ivory.''

Ivory didn't know how she felt about this decision. She slowly joined them, forcing a smile on her face. But honestly she did not want to go up against Chyna.

''And Dwayne...'' Matt said, turning his attention back over.

''I'll go with… Miss Jackie.'' He said, receiving a quick hug from her when she walked over to join his team.

''Okay, back to you John.''

''I'm going to have to go with the big red machine, Kane.'' He said with a smug smile, as he watched Kane walk over and join his team.

''I'll take Chris Jericho.'' Dwayne said, before Matt Stryker even got a chance to ask.

''Uh, Dwayne. We're not picking Diva's just yet.'' Matt said, making everyone else laugh, but receiving a glare from Jericho, which immediately was followed by the bird finger as he walked over joining Dwayne's team.

''Okay, I'll take Mickie.'' Cena said, as he looked over at the divas, figuring wrestling wise she'd be the best choice.

''Give me Layla.'' Dwayne said, just as Cena finished getting Mickie's name out his mouth.

''Okay, well then I'll take R-Truth.'' Cena said, taking note on the arrogance in Dwayne's tone as he watched R-Truth walk over talking to his friend.

''Uh, I'm sorry Truth, Jimmy hasn't been picked just yet.'' Matt teased; using a hand gesture to point Jimmy back over to where the other superstars stood that hadn't been selected yet.

''Gimmie Jeff then.'' Dwayne replied, glaring over at Cena not liking the fact that it felt like Cena was challenging him.

''Then let me get Eve!'' Cena yelled out, returning Dwayne's glare.

''Have her, I'll take Michelle McCool!''

''Fine by me. I'll take Matt.'' Cena yelled out, just as Dwayne finished picking.

''You can't select, the host.'' Matt Stryker teased, only to be ignored by the guys yelling out their selections.

''Whatever, I got Cody!'' Dwayne yelled back.

''Uh, okay since we have no more-''

''Fuck! I can't believe you forgot to pick me!'' Cody yelled out over at Cena, lowering his head as he walked over and Joined Dwayne's team.

''Again mild language, please.'' Matt pleaded.

''You know what, doesn't matter who you picked. Because in the end team Cenation is going to mop up the floor with all of you.'' Cena argued back.

''The Rock finds himself, quite entertained by your confidence. Because it is clear to The Rock, that you've been sniffing some of them funny cigarettes that your partner Ron probably has hidden away somewhere in the back.'' Dwayne cut in, pointing over to R-Truth but keeping his eyes locked on Cena. ''You see The Rock has never, AND THE ROCK MEANS NEEEEEEEVER! Seen team Fruity Pebble as a threat, or anything remotely close to that. And is more than certain that he'll be enjoying his stay here as he takes his 14inch boots, turns that son of a bitch sideways and sticks it straight up, YOUR CANDY ASS!''

''Team Fruity Pebble?'' Cena said with an entertained grin, as he looked over at the serious look on Dwayne's face. ''Good one. Seems you like anything sweet, being as you've referred to almost all the guys on the roster as having, and I quote a Candy Ass.'' He said ending the sentence with finger quotes as her turned and faced the camera before turning his attention back to Dwayne. ''Some people, might see that as a catch phrase, while others see it as Dwayne coming out of the closet.'' He said, finally dropping the grin, and returning the glare that Dwayne was giving him.

Didn't take Dwayne a moment, after Cena had closed his mouth to try and pounce on him, immediately both men getting held back by different superstars from their team.

Dwayne not one for words anymore, he just wanted to break free and kick Cena's ass.

''C'mon!'' Cena yelled out, as he tried to break lose. ''You think your such a bad ass, I'll beat the cockiness right out of you!''

Lita walked around the superstars over to Trish, ''And on with the drama.'' She said as she approached her. ''Oh won't this show be a lot of fun.'' Lita deadpanned.

''Look on the bright side, at least you don't have Adam or Matt on your team.'' Trish reminded her, as she glanced passed her over at Adam and Matt who were both trying to help keep the two men separated.

''Yeah,'' Lita said, giving a lazy smile, that quickly faded. ''But I also don't have my best friend on my team either.''

''Yeah, it does kind of make it all kind of suckish.'' Trish sighed, turn her attention back to Lita. ''But at least there's a one hundred percent chance that one of us will win.'' Trish smiled, trying to uplift her friend's spirit. ''And whichever one of us wins, gets to take the loser shopping to cheer them up okay?''

Lita smiled at that, ''you say that almost as if you think you're going to lose.''

''Nah, I feel fairly confident. I'm just saying, that regardless of who wins, we're going to go shopping.'' Trish smiled turning and looking over at the guys as they continued to argue back in forth.

''Well that is, if this show doesn't get cancelled for promoting domestic disputes.'' Lita laughed, as she watched the two men continue to argue back in forth.

**-After several minutes of trying to get everyone calmed down.-**

''Okay, now that we've got everything back in order, lets explain the reasons for splitting you into two teams.'' He said as he turned and looked around at everyone trying his best not to look directly at the camera. ''The reason we have chosen to split you into two groups, is because you will be competing against the other team in competitions that require: Speed, Charisma, Strength, Smarts, and Agility. Tomorrow will start off the first competition, which will also mean the beginning of the first elimination. So to prepare for it all, I'd suggest you head on back to your rooms and get a good night's rest. I shall see you all tomorrow at 9am sharp. Till then be safe, and try to get plenty of sleep.'' Matt finished, waving them off before he headed back to his own room.

''Oh, what fun.'' Mickie cheered, as she walked over to Trish, ignoring the strange look Lita was giving her. ''I mean, like we haven't worked together in like forever, and to get to work with you again is definitely a pleasure.''

''Well thank you Mickie.'' Trish replied, accepting the hug that Mickie gave her, ''Same as for you.'' Trish replied back, shooting Lita a look of discomfort, before breaking the hug with Mickie of which she put on a fake smile.

''I mean, with us two. We are definitely going to win. There's like no question about it.'' She smiled, ''Well, I mean there's a chance we might lose.'' She then quickly added, remembering Lita was standing right there. ''But then again, with me and Trish together how could we?'' She laughed, ''I mean no offense Lita.'' She said apologetically as she turned to Lita.

''None taken.'' Lita replied, figuring now was a time for her to leave. ''So anyways, Trish I'll meet you back in our room.'' Lita said as she pointed over towards the trail.

''Uh, okay.'' Trish replied back, running her hand through her hair. ''I'll be there shortly.''

''Okay, see you then.'' Lita replied, as she began her walk towards the trail, so happy to be away from Mickie.

''Oh, your rooming with Lita?'' Mickie questioned, as he smile quickly faded at the thought.

''Um, yeah.'' Trish replied.

''Oh, well okay.'' Mickie replied, showing her disappointment in her voice.

''That isn't a problem is it?'' Trish asked, not understanding why her rooming with Lita would matter to anyone.

''Oh, no… Not at all.'' Mickie replied, as a lazy smile graced her lips, but her attention was now focused on her shoes.

''Oh, okay good.'' Trish replied, trying her best to not show the awkward feeling she was feeling at the moment. ''So anyways, I think I better go get some sleep. You know how Matt said we'd all really be needing it tomorrow.''

''Oh okay.'' Mickie replied, looking up at Trish again.

''I'll see you tomorrow, okay?'' Trish continued, as she glanced over at Lita who'd just began her walk into the forest, than back at Mickie.

''Okay.'' Mickie replied, with a forced smile, as she watched Trish give a quick wave before she started towards the trail. 'Why is she rooming with Lita? I thought we were best friends?' She asked herself, never taking her eyes off Trish. 'I thought, we were best friends.' She then repeated in her head, quickly letting her aggravation float her features.

John then walked over to her, pulling her out of thought. ''You should go get some sleep Mickie. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.''

Mickie finally took her eyes off Trish, to look over at John. ''You say that as if we're getting married.'' She said with a smile.

''Maybe someday.'' He said with an amused grin, ''Just not tomorrow.''

''I'll hold you to that.'' She laughed, as he winked at her before he began to walk back over to where Cody and Randy were standing.

* * *

Matt and Jeff were already exploring the nature trail out of boredom. Seeing how deep it went, when they approached an old wooden shack.

''Whoa, look at that thing!'' Jeff yelled, being the first to notice it.

Matt quickly looked over in that direction, stopping when he saw what Jeff was referring to. Watching as his brother continued over towards it. ''Wow, an old Cabin.'' He mouthed.

''Yeah'' Jeff yelled back, ''Wonder if anyone stays in there.'' He said, as he continued walking through the tree's over towards it. ''We should seriously go check it out.''

Matt was feeling a bit skeptical about it, but his curiosity about the cabin being there getting the best of him, so eventually he followed behind his brother. ''Have to admit, that cabin looks kind of creepy.''

''Not really.'' Jeff replied back, looking back at his brother as he began to laugh. ''Don't tell me your scared Matt.''

''Dude, it's a Cabin in the woods!'' Matt yelled back, ''What isn't creepy about finding a cabin in the woods?''

Jeff shrugged, as he turned his attention back to the Cabin. ''But life's not much fun, unless you take risks.'' Jeff said, finally being able to see the old Cabin standing right before him.

''I guess.'' Matt said, as he stepped over the last bush and walked up beside his brother. ''I have to admit, something's really strange about this Cabin.'' Matt said, instantly noticing that the grass around it looked like it had been recently cut.

''Something strange, but interesting.'' Jeff said, never taking his eyes off the Cabin as he began towards the steps.

''Don't tell me you actually plan on trying to go in there.'' Matt fussed, as he watch his brother walk up the steps and over to the window to the right of the door.

Jeff just gave a simple shrug as he peeked in, using the sleeve of his shirt to clear some of the dust from the window.

Matt sighed, as he looked up at the sky, where it was getting dark. He could feel a chill sweep over him, and shivered, rubbing his arms to get warm. ''Hey Jeff, maybe we should go ahead and head back. It's getting late.''

''Yeah, in a minute.'' Jeff replied, as he walked over, to the door and turned the knob.

Matt sighed, as he looked around them, all around them being nothing but trees, this making him feel all the more uncomfortable, as he watched his brother attempt to open the door. ''Jeff, dude that's someone's home! If the cops find us out here, we'll get charged with Trespassing! Can we please leave now?''

''Matt stop worrying,'' Jeff said with a sigh, ''I'm sure this house hasn't been lived in for decades.'' Jeff then began to shake the door handle, in wishes that if he shook it hard enough, the lock would break. ''Besides, we're pretty much on a deserted island, no cops are going to be out there.''

Matt sighed, instantly regretting deciding to go exploring with his brother. He then saw something move over through the window that was to the far left of the door, he quickly tried to brush it off, figuring he was just seeing things until he saw the blinds shut. He rubbed at his eyes for a second in disbelief then yelled at Jeff, ''Jeff lets go!''

''Matt, stop being so nervous.'' He said, as he released the door handle and looked over at his brother who looked as though he was about to wet himself.

''No, no.. Jeff lets go now!'' Matt yelled out again, practically demanding his brother to come on.

Jeff sighed, ''Just one more second Matt, I practically have this door-'' As he turned back around and turned the knob, the door opened. ''Open..'' He said, with his mouth dropped as he watched as the door crept open after he'd released the door handle.

* * *

**Okay, so I just officially introduced all the stars that will be taking part in the new reality show. But that doesn't mean, I won't be adding anymore later. Those were just the top stars on my list so far. And as I begin working on the story i'll probably gradually add in some others, who knows? But anyways, I hope you all are liking this story so far, and as the story goes on there will be some unexpected romances, and a lot of moments that will leave you hanging off the edge of your seat questioning what is going to happen next. Again, I hope your liking this story so far, and i'll continue to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_WWE's New Reality Show: Backstabbers_ -**

''I have to admit, I don't exactly like my team, so do you think anyone on you guys team might want to switch with me?'' Ivory asked, as they headed through the nature trail on their way back to their room.

Jackie shrugged, ''Possibly Lita, that is if trading is even legal.''

''Yeah, I'd guess her too.'' Chyna agreed, as she followed close behind them. ''I hear her and Trish are best friends, so I can't' exactly see why she wouldn't want to accept the trade.''

''Okay, I'll be sure to ask her when I see her tomorrow.'' Ivory replied back, as she stepped over a beer can that she immediately assumed was Austin's. ''That Austin is such a litter bug.'' Ivory said, as she looked back at the can as Chyna stopped to pick it up.

''I know right, absolutely no respect for the environment.'' Chyna said, as she dusted some dirt off of it, and continued on down the trail.

''Not just a litter bug, seems he might be a bit of an alcoholic.'' Jackie said, as she noticed, three empty cans that were sat up against a tree.

''Ugh, that lazy son of a-..'' Chyna mouthed, as she picked up the cans noticing all of them had a different letter written in black paint on each. ''Icu'' ick-ue she read aloud, raising a brow at it.

''Icu?'' Ivory said, as she walked over to Chyna and read the cans. ''that's strange, why would Austin mark his can's with different letters of the alphabet?''

''Maybe he just has faaaaaar too much time on his hands.'' Jackie said with a shrug.

''Maybe.'' Chyna guessed, as she stood up straight after gathering all the cans in her arms and the ladies all continued up the trail.

As they arrived back to their room, Chyna sat all the can's down on a desk that was set in front of a window, the thought of Chyna even bringing the cans inside with them made Jackie cringe.

''Uh, Chyna.'' Jackie called over to her, waiting till she turned over to look at her, before continuing. ''Why haven't you thrown those smelly things out? I mean, we'd passed at least five trash cans on our way back here.''

''I know, I know. It's just that a couple months back, I took part in a going green project, and ever since then I've kind of been recycling a lot. Picking up litter, and other stuff like that.''

''Well that's understandable, but can you at least go and wash the cans out to get rid of the smell?'' Jackie asked, as she fanned her nose.

Chyna rolled her eyes, at how over dramatic Jackie was being then glanced over at Ivory, who was sitting up against the head board holding her nose. ''Fine.'' She said, as she picked up all the cans and took them into the bathroom, placing them down on the counter before rinsing each out one by one. ''I'' She read aloud, as she ran some water into the can, then emptying it back into the sink repeating this process two more times before moving on to the next one. ''C'' She read silently to herself, as she did the same to that can, before going on to the ''U'', she didn't notice the patter until she finished with the last one, which after she'd rinsed all the dirt off the side she'd noticed it had an exclamation point written on it. She then placed it down beside all the other cans, as she began to wash her hands. ''I-C-U.'' She said, aloud. Saying it once more slowly. Repeating it over in her head, until she finally understood the meaning. ''Okay, that's creepy to an extent.''

* * *

Jeff quickly turned and looked at his brother for confirmation on what had just happened.

''Jeff, let's just go.'' Matt said as he turned around and began running back through the forest. Not really wanting to leave his brother, but not wanting to stick around a moment longer.

Jeff watched as his brother disappeared behind all the trees, and felt something shove him out of the doorway, ''Leave now!'' he heard a woman's voice yell, afterwards hearing the door slam. He didn't turn around to see anything, he immediately took heed to the warning, and quickly ran back into the forest, in search of his brother.

After ten minutes of running, Matt was completely out of breath and needed to stop for a breather. He honestly couldn't remember going in this far, and had yet to find the trail. He looked up at the night sky, seeing that it had only gotten darker, and soon enough it would be too dark to see anything. 'I got to get out of here.' He said to himself, as he continued on going forward, eventually realizing he'd somehow turned around because he'd ended up back in front of the old Cabin. ''How is that even fucking possible?'' He shouted, he couldn't understand it, he'd never made any turns at all, so how'd he end up back here?

Jeff had finally found his way back to the hotel. As he made his way up the stairs, to the second floor he could still feel his heart pounding. 'That's the last time I'll be going exploring for a while.' He said to himself, as he finally reached the top step, continuing up the hall to his room. He watched as Austin began to call him over, holding up a beer. He declined, being too tired to walk any further than his room door, but waved over to everyone before he began to unlock it. 'Bet Matts sleeping like a baby.' He thought, as he turned the knob, and began to enter their hotel room. ''Honey, I'm home!'' He shouted at the top of his lungs, as he walked in closing the door behind him, and scanned the living room finding no Matt in sight. ''Matt, where are you man?'' He yelled out, as he ran over to the back to check both their rooms. ''Matt? C'mon, this isn't funny!'' He yelled out, as he walked in Matt's room, and opened the closet expecting his brother to jump out and try to scare him, but no Matt. He didn't understand it, Matt had headed back before him, why hadn't he returned yet?

''You've gotta be fucking with me right now.'' He said to himself, as he walked past the Cabin, in hopes that if he continued straight that he would be out of there in no time. But as he walked past the side of the Cabin, he noticed something different about it, that instantly stopped him from moving forward. The place was all lit up, the Cabin had actually had working lights. And they were brightly shinning. He watched for a moment, noticing a shadow that went by the window. For some reason, he was expecting to see a face, he watched on being able to hear the sounds of footsteps moving across the floor. He continued to listen on until they'd finally stopped, he then saw a white arm reach across the window, that pointed back towards the way, that Matt had come from, before it closed the curtain. He now knew that someone knew he was there, and for some reason, turned back around and ran back the way he'd come, to continue to try and find his way out of the forest.

Jeff kept questioning himself about where his brother could possibly be, not liking the thought of his brother possibly being lost in the nature trail. The thought spooked him, but he definitely wasn't going to return back in there, so he went with his second guess that his brother was possibly out trying to fix things with Lita. He knew it was like a five out of a bazillion percent chance that that was the case. But figuring at this point in time, it was a good enough excuse for him. He then plopped down, on the sofa and picked up the television remote, turning it on deciding if in an hour, that Matt didn't show up, he'd go back out and look for em.

Matt let out a sigh of relief, as he finally found his way back to the nature trail. At this point his feet were killing him, but he didn't want to stay out in the wilderness any longer than he had to, so he continued on back towards their hotel, picking up the pace when the hotel was in view. After he walked back into the hotel lobby, his eyes burned from the bright rays of the lights. He shielded his eyes for a moment, then continued over towards the stairs, practically having to drag himself up them. As he headed to his room he saw Austin and Taker discussing… Eh, who knows? He didn't stick around to listen, he just walked over to his room as if they weren't' even there. He was so relieved when he'd gotten back to his room, feeling a tad aggravated with finding his brother asleep on the couch in front of the television. He was too exhausted to fuss at him, so he just walked into his bedroom, and laid across the side, within minutes, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

The Undertaker and his brother Kane, alongside Austin and The Rock were all seated out in front of the hallway, drinking a beer, as they questioned the whereabouts of the hotel.

''Who builds a hotel up behind a nature trail? I mean how is it even possible to get business that way?'' Austin questioned, before downing the rest of his beer, it being his second can so his speech was beginning to slur.

''Good question.'' Kane agreed, looking over at Austin.

''And you know what, it's not only that. This place is also built on a deserted island. Who the hell are they expecting to check in? The Gilligan's island crew?'' Austin continued. As he reached down beside him, and pulled another beer out of the pack.

''I gotta admit, it'd make this trip a hell of a lot more interesting.'' Undertaker replied, before drinking some more of his beer. ''Seems this show will just be another Fear Factor knock-off, and just give me reason to want to throw in the towel on it.''

''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!'' Dwayne cut in, not liking the sound of one of his team members saying that they'd ever consider walking away. ''The Rock doesn't want any of his team members quitting, and giving that bright colored fruit snack the satisfaction of believing he'd won anything!'' Dwayne said as he stood up from his seat, with all eyes looking up at him. ''So if any of you men think, that you're just going to walk out of here unscathed by your own decision, think again.'' He said, slowly glaring over at each of them before he began back towards his hotel room.

''He must've forgotten I'm on the opposing team.'' Kane pointed out, confused as to why he even stuck around to hear Dwayne's short lecture.

''At-ti-tuuuuuuude.'' Austin said under his breath, as he watched Dwayne move further and further up the hall. ''Welp seems only legit, that I head on to bed as well. Seeing as we supposedly need a good night's rest.'' Austin said as he picked up the pack with the left over beers, and stood up from his seat.

''Eh, I guess we'll do the same then.'' Undertaker said, as he got up from his seat, placing his half empty beer can down in his chair. ''With any luck, hopefully we can sleep this trip away.''

''Hopefully.'' Austin agreed, as he picked up all his empty cans off the ground and placed them back in the case, knowing that he'd have to rid of them somewhere that his wife wouldn't find them.

''We'll see you tomorrow man.'' Undertaker said, as he watched Austin walk over and pick up his can that he'd placed down in his chair.

''Okay night man.'' He replied, as he stood it up in the beer box, it came packaged in.

''Uh, you don't plan on drinking that do you?'' Taker asked him, remembering that he didn't really care for the beer, so he just drunk as much as he could before he started pretending to drink it.

''Nah, it's just Deb has me on a limit of how many I can drink a day, and I don't want her thinking I'd drunk all of these, since she'd already seen me drink my limit.'' He replied back, as he searched around the floor for anymore beer cans that might have been left out.

''Whipped.'' Kane said through a fake cough.

''Lonely.'' Austin then replied, mimicking him. ''Ha, not so funny now is it?'' He then added, as he watched Kane's smile fade. But the Undertaker seemed quite entertained by it.

''Whatever, we're going to head on to bed. Night man.'' Kane said, not giving Austin a chance to reply before he walked passed him over towards his room.

That made Austin chuckle, ''He mad?'' He asked, turning his attention back over to Taker.

''Possibly, he just went through a divorce so that topic was probably a sore spot for him.'' Taker replied back, as he looked from his brother, over at Austin. ''But he'll be fine by morning, so don't worry about em.''

''No worries, I wasn't.'' Austin replied back. ''Well, I better go see that Deb's okay.''

''That you care about?'' Taker laughed, ''You are whipped.''

''Better than being lonely.'' Austin replied back.

''True that.'' He replied, not letting Austin's comment faze him. ''Goodnight Steve.''

''Goodnight Taker.''

* * *

Lita was updating her website's blog when she heard a knock at the door.

''Who is it?'' She called out, as she continued typing out about her arrival on this deserted island.

''Mickie.'' Lita heard a voice call back.

''Really?'' She mumbled to herself, letting out an aggravated sigh, as she closed her laptop and placed it over on the night stand to left of her bed. Throwing the covers aside, as she climbed out of bed, and went over to answer the door, only cracking it enough for her to poke her head out. ''Yes?'' She answered, not even attempting to hide her annoyance with the girl.

''Um, hey Lita.'' Mickie replied, trying to peek around behind her. ''Is Trish in?''

''Yes, but she's in the shower, so…'' Lita's voice trailed off, expecting Mickie to take the hint and just go away.

''Mind if I come in and wait for her?'' Mickie asked with pleading eyes. ''It's really important.''

Lita knew she was going to regret it, but finally opened the door wide enough for Mickie to enter. ''Fine.'' She said, dreading that she'd ever decided to answer the door, watching as Mickie happily skipped in passed her.

''Yippie!'' Mickie shouted, as she skipped in and sat down in on the edge of a bed, that she immediately assumed was Trish's. ''So how long before she gets out?'' She asked, watching as Lita closed the door, and then headed back over to her bed.

Lita wanted to ask her 'Do I look like the fucking psychic hotline to you?' But initially just answered her with an ''I don't know.'' As she sat back down on her bed, and opened her laptop back up.

''Do you think she'll be out soon?'' Mickie asked, as she listened to Lita typing in something on her laptop.

Lita just gave a simple shrug, as she continued to try and update her blog.

''How long has she been in there?'' Mickie asked, figuring out Lita just wanted to be left alone when she saw her slam her laptop shut, and glare over at her.

''I don't know! I don't know! And I do not know!'' Lita yelled out, in frustration with her. ''Just give her a minute, and she'll be out eventually, freakin god!''

''Touchieeee..'' Mickie mouthed, as she turned around forward facing the television set, deciding not to say another word to Lita.

Trish eventually came out from the bathroom, in sky blue pajamas with the bobby jack monkey all over them.

''Cuuuuuuuuuuute.'' Mickie said, Trish letting out a surprised gasp when she saw her. ''Oh, sorry didn't mean to scare you.'' She quickly apologized.

''Oh, hey Mickie..'' Trish said, the only question raining in her head was, why Lita let her in. ''Wha- What, are you doing in here?''

''Well, I couldn't sleep. So I figured I'd come see you.'' Mickie replied, as she stood up off Trish's bed, and walked over to her, feeling rather chipper now that Trish was out of the shower.

''Oh..'' Trish said, glancing over at Lita who'd already gone back to typing in on her blog. ''Why me exactly?'' Trish asked, turning her attention back over to Mickie. Regretting asking it, when she saw Mickie's smile fade. '' I mean don't get me wrong, I think it's great that you chose me of all people. But, we're not even on the same hall.'' Trish then quickly added. ''and it's like a long walk from your room to ours, so I kind of feel bad that you traveled all this way just for me.''

Mickie placed a hand on Trish's shoulder. ''The walk was nothing.'' She said, giving Trish a warm smile. ''And besides, I was kind of hoping I could room with you two.''

Lita immediately stopped typing, looking up from her laptop over at Trish. Signaling for her to tell Mickie no. ''Just say no.'' She mouthed, repeating it over and over again, as she shook her head in a dismissive manner.

Trish ran her hand through her hair, looking at Mickie but being able to see Lita at the corner of her eyes. ''Well, you see Mickie.. We only have two beds.'' Trish started.

''Oh, well that's not a problem. We can share.'' She replied back, releasing Trish and walking back over to her bed, and laying down on the left side of it. ''See, I'll sleep here.'' She then patted the right side of it, as she looked up at Trish. ''And you can sleep here.''

''But Mickie, if we were to say sleep together.'' Trish said, using finger quotes on certain words. ''Then Vince would have an overbooked room. And so it's like, he's paying money for a room that isn't being slept in. And as much as Vince as done for you in the past, I'm sure you don't want to make him waste any more money.''

Mickie sat up on the bed, not being able to understand the point Trish was trying to get at. ''Mr. McMahon is a billionaire, why would he care about spending money on a vacant room?''

Lita saw that Mickie just wasn't getting the memo, and let out an aggravated sigh, ''Mickie, you said you had something important to tell Trish. That is why I let you in!'' She watched as Mickie looked over at her, they both locked eyes and Lita's annoyance with her was clearly standing out now. ''You did not say that you were coming in to pester her, so if you have something important to tell her, tell her and get the fuck out!'' Lita then closed her laptop, climbed up off her bed and walked into the bathroom.

''Ouch.'' Mickie said, as she stared down at her hand that was upside down on the bed.

Trish then walked over, and sat next to her. ''Listen Mickie.'' She said, in a calm voice, waiting for Mickie to look up at her before continuing. ''I am happy that you think highly of me, and like spending time with me. I really am. But like, at times you can be kind of…. How do you say- clingy? And I know you want to be best friends, we can be that, but please understand that at times I do need my space.'' Trish watched as Mickie turned her gaze back downward, and reached up to wipe her eyes. ''Mickie, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything, I honestly do think you're a great girl. It's just you have to learn when to try and hangout with someone, for example. Right now, 9'o clock at night. Not a good time. Do you understand what I'm saying Mick?'' Trish asked, touching her arm, trying to get her to look back up at her.

''Yes, I understand.'' Mickie said; as she looked up at Trish with tear filled eyes. It hurt her bad, to think that she was making her idol feel uncomfortable. She'd never meant to do that, she'd just wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, while she still could. She now understood that that was wrong, well at least in Trish's eyes. ''You don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore.'' She said, as she stood up from Trish's bed, and began towards the door.

''Wa-Wait Mickie, that isn't what I meant.'' Trish said, being surprised by the reaction Mickie was giving her. She quickly grabbed Mickie's arm stopping her from walking any further.

''Trish, I know what you meant!'' Mickie yelled out, snatching away from her, and continuing over towards the door. ''You said I was clingy, and you wanted your space. Fine, you can have it!'' She then grabbed the door handle, turning it as she stepped one foot out the door, ''You no longer have to worry about me annoying you anymore!''

Before Trish could say another word, Mickie had left out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Trish didn't know rather to be excited about not having to worry about Mickie stalking her around the island, or to feel guilty about ruining her mood. She let out a deep sigh, as she plopped down on her bed, and ran her hand through her hair, as she continued to look over at the door Mickie had just left out of.

''Why do you look so down?'' Lita asked, as she came out of the bathroom, with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

Trish glanced up at Lita, and then turned her attention back to the door. ''I honestly don't even know.'' She replied, sounding just as she felt, that being guilty.

Lita looked around the room, and furrowed a brow. ''Mickie actually left?'' She watched Trish nod at that, and she gave her a confused look. ''Then why are you not happy?'' Lita asked, not understanding why Trish wasn't excited about not having her weirdo stalker around.

Trish sighed, this definitely being a face palm moment. ''Again, I do not know.'' Trish replied back, ''It's late, I think I'm going to just turn in.'' Trish said, as she got up off her bed, and pulled the covers back.

Lita still couldn't understand what could've happened that's got Trish so stressed out, the wake of five minutes. ''Okay,'' She replied back, as she headed back into the bathroom to rinse her mouth. ''Night Trish.''

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

Dwayne was woken to a knock at the door. He let out an aggravated sigh, as he climbed out of bed, and went to go answer it. Once he answered it, the hall was completely empty, but there was a note taped on to the door. He then ripped it off, and headed back into his room. Letting out a tired yawn as he began to read it.

'_Good morning team Bring-it. This is your morning wakeup call. Which means you have exactly two hours, to make it down to the breakfast room to hear the full details on today's event. Nothing, and I repeat Nothing will be repeated. So please try and make it down here on time.' _ Dwayne let out another yawn, as he sat the letter down on his dresser and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

**-two hours and thirty minutes later-**

Dwayne entered the breakfast room, quickly getting all eyes on him.

''Fine time for you to show.'' Matt said, as he watched Dwayne walk in with a duffle bag hanging over his shoulder. ''You know, if this event was on who's Captain wasn't tardy, you'd be the one who had to eliminate someone.''

''Is that supposed to be some kind of funny joke?'' Dwayne asked, as he made his way over to the table Austin was sitting in, and stood up beside it. Sitting his duffle bag down, in one of the vacant seats, but never taking his eyes off Matt Stryker.

''Well, yes.'' Matt shrugged, thinking it was a clever one for the timing.

''Do not attempt to make jokes on The Rock's behalf.'' Dwayne replied, standing up straight, glaring over at the look of discomfort the TV host held. ''Let The Rock repeat himself one more time, just to make himself clear.''

''Must you always, do that?'' Cena asked, from a table two tables behind theirs.

''Here we go again..'' Debra sighed, rolling her eyes at how immature these two men were for their ages.

Cena then stood up to his feet. Knowing The Rock did not like being interrupted; he knew this could only end badly. ''You're The Rock. We get it! We get it! But you seriously have this unexplainable obsession with hearing yourself talk.'' He continued, as he walked in between the tables, before heading over to where The Rock was standing. ''And you think so highly of yourself, that you feel the need to talk in third person, just because you like making everything about you!'' He was now just feet away from Dwayne, and observed as his demeanor changed. ''You like everything to be about you.'' Cena then repeated, ''I'm sure by the end of this show, even after I beat you, you're going to somehow make it about you. Because that's just what you, I'm sorry.. The Rock does!'' He then corrected.

''Whoa- Whoa- Whoa Whoa! After you beat The Rock?'' Dwayne asked, shooting Cena a look that read 'Are you kidding me?' as they locked eyes. ''Have you forgotten this isn't the WWE? We are not live on some scripted show, where you can be SuperCena.'' He said as a reminder, ''Where you go out, with your thug-a-nomics lingo, your baggy jean shorts, and your bright colored shirts!'' Dwayne then paused for a moment, ''Wait a minute, The Rock stands corrected. All you really seem to be missing is the cape, which possibly could be hiding under that shirt that is just about two inches from being a dress!, then you can be Super Cena. The Rock is actually wanting you to bring Super Cena, yeah bring him out.'' Dwayne then repeated, '' So that when Team Bring it whips Cenation all up and down the East Coast the only reason you'll have to explain the ass whoopin we put on you is that Team Bring it is simply, better.''

''Better?'' Cena replied, being caught off guard by that. ''That's funny..'' He began only get cut off by Matt Stryker.

Matt Stryker then quickly made his way over to them, ''Uh guys, as entertaining as watching you two go back and for is, we kind of have to get this show on the road so if you would both, please take your seats.''

Cena was the one to back away this time, returning to his seat not wanting to be the one to ruin the show. ''Go on.'' He said, glancing from Dwayne over to Matt.

''Uh, Dwayne… If you don't mind.'' He cleared his throat.

Dwayne then took a seat down, at the nearby table, deciding the sooner he cooperated the sooner he'd be out of here.

''Okay, so I bet you all are questioning where the food is? Am I right?'' He smiled as most of the superstars nodded in agreement with him. ''Well sorry to disappoint you all, it hasn't been made yet.''

''Really?'' He heard someone say.

''Really.'' He replied back, ''Mainly because I'm not a good cook. But hopefully some of you are.'' He continued. ''So captains, I'll be needing you to separate the two teams. I'd like to the Cenation group over at this table.'' He said pointing to a table to the far left of the room. ''And I'll be needing to Bring-it, over at this one.'' He continued pointing over to a table to the far right of the room. ''Team captains, you'll need to pick two cooks to fix the food, and two people that will be eating the food. Please take the time to do that now.'' He watched as they two teams separated at the tables they were selected for.

''I'll be an eater.'' Austin quickly volunteered. ''I mean, knowing their probably going to have us eating some gross ass fear factor type shit, doesn't really faze me after eating Debra's cooking all these years.'' That comment instantly got him elbowed by his Chyna. ''Sorry honey, your just not that great of a cook. Wait a minute..'' He paused.

''Oh, sorry Steve. Debra had told me a little earlier, that if you say anything that she wouldn't like to hit you.''

''Pfft figures…'' Austin grumbled.

''Okay, that's fine with me. Anyone else, want to be an eater?'' Dwayne asked, looking around the table, for any more volunteers.

''You know what, I'll do it.'' Miss Jackie then volunteered. ''I did fear factor once, and eased through this part of the show, so I should honestly have no problem handling this portion.''

Dwayne remembered that, and now he was feeling pretty confident about his team on this one. ''Okay, now we have the two eaters. Now who's going to be the one to cook the food?''

''I'll do it. I mean, I'm a pretty decent cook.'' Layla said, as she got a look of disgust from Michelle. ''You know what Michelle, we should do it together.''

''So Lay-Cool will be our cooks?'' Dwayne said, as he stood up from his seat, and glanced over at Cena's team.

''No-way!'' Michelle argued, ''I for one, don't even really want to have any involvement in this show.''

''Aw, c'mon on Michelle.'' Layla pleaded, ''you're the one that said we should work together as a team.''

''You know what, fine.'' Michelle said as she snobbishly turned her back to Lay. ''Just whatever, but if I have to touch one bug.. I mean even one!''

''I promise you won't.'' Layla cut in, as she smiled up at Dwayne, ''We're in.''

''I'm going to go ahead and volunteer to be a cook, because there is absolutely no way that I'm going to put something in my mouth that any of you cooked.'' Eve stated, as she tied her hair back into a ponytail.

''Okay, any objections to Eve being a cook?'' Cena asked, looking around the table, watching as R-Truths hand went up.

''Lil Jimmy says, he doesn't think Eve should be a cook.''

''Oh really?'' Eve shot back, glaring over at R-Truth. ''Well I don't think that stupid figment of your imagination should have any say so, in any of this.''

R-Truth then leaned over, as if he was really listening to someone whispering to him. Then sat up, turning his attention back to Eve. ''Lil Jimmy says he didn't mean to make you mad, he just doesn't think you're a very patient person.''

''Which is understandable.'' Cena cut in, ''But we're kind of on a limit of time, so we'll go ahead and confirm that Eve's going to be one of our cooks.''

''It's okay Lil Jimmy, I'll make sure you don't have to eat anything she cooks.'' R-Truth then whispered over to his imaginary friend, getting strange looks from everyone around him.

''Okay… So moving on.'' Cena then continued, ''Anyone else want to fill those other three positions.'' He asked, looking over at Mickie who seemed to playing with something in her lap. ''Mickie?'' He called over.

She then looked up at him, ''Erm, sure? Why not.'' She replied back, not sounding so sure.

''Okay cool, which position would you like to be in?''

''Errr… I'll be an eater.'' Mickie replied, looking around, at the impressed looks on everyone else's faces, kind of made her feel bold.

''Okay, we now have one Eater and one Cook. Anyone else mind helping feel in those spots?'' He asked, waiting for someone's hand to raise, anyone's hand.. ''Uhhhh… Trish.'' He then called out, receiving a look of surprise from the seven time former woman's champion.

''John…'' She replied back, looking around the table at all the other people who he could've called on.

''You know how to cook right?'' He asked, rather sheepishly, knowing she has some of her best recipes posted on her Stratusphere webpage.

''Uh huh..'' She said, as she turned her attention back to him, really not liking where he was going with this.

''Why don't you be a cook in this event?'' He asked, as he walked around the table over to her and placed his hand over on her back. ''I mean, it'd give everyone a chance to be stratusfied by your cooking.'' He said, as he began to gently fingers across her back.

''Um, sure.'' She replied back, as she felt his fingers go up her back over to her shoulder.

''That's my girl.'' He smiled, as he gave her shoulder a quick squeeze, then walked back around the table.

'Wow, were Trish and John flirting?' Mickie asked herself, feeling a jealous streak run over her. 'And right in front of me too..'

''Okay, so we just need one more eater.'' He said, as he rubbed his hands together, turning his attention over to Matt. ''Matt, you did fear factor right?''

''Yeah.'' Matt nodded.

''And if I do recall correctly, you actually won the episode you did for the WWE, right?''

''Yeah.'' Matt nodded again, ''If you're about to ask me, to do this challenge, fine. Let's just not beat around the bush.'' Matt replied, still a bit jumpy about his experience last night.

''Awesome.'' Cena yelled out. ''We're ready coach!'' He shouted over to Matt Stryker.

''Okay.'' Matt replied, looking over at Team Bring It to confirm that they were prepared as well, and once he'd gotten a nod, he called both teams over to the nearby tables in front of him; waiting for the camera's to start rolling again before starting.

''Okay, before the commercial break, we had our two team captains select four members from there team to partake in today's event. Two being the cooks, and two being the Eaters.'' He then turned away from the camera to face the two teams, ''Cooks, if you could take center stage for me.'' He then continued, waiting till all the selected cooks were standing beside him to continue. ''Okay, today you'll be in charge of cooking a meal for one of the mystery eaters. Each of the plates for which you prepare your meals will have a number on it, whoever pulls your number will be in charge of eating that meal. So be careful of what you choose to serve on your plate, because a member of your team just might have to eat it.''

As he spoke, two men wheeled in a table that was covered by a white cloth, in front of them. Waiting till Matt Stryker gave them the okay to remove the cloth.

He then walked over to the table, ''Here are the things you'll be working with to complete your dish.'' He then walked over and pointed towards each platter as he named it. ''We have some fried alligator tail.'' He then moved on to the next dish, ''fried duck eggs. Some German cockroaches, and to top it all off a nice plate of salt and vinegar grasshoppers. Mmmmm… sounds pretty appetizing if you ask me.''

''Ahh shit.'' Dwayne said to himself, looking at the look on Michelle McCool's face.

John was feeling pretty confident, neither Eve nor Trish looked bothered by the thought of having to pick up bugs. And the look on Mickie's face showed that she was definitely prepared for this. ''Totally got this one in the bag.'' He said to himself.

''And if you think you're teammate might end up getting your plate, then feel free to use these items to create your entrée.'' He waited for them to roll out the second table, which came full of sweets. ''Let's see here, I see some gummy bears, some chocolate pudding, a couple Reese cups, and even can of whipped cream to top it all off.'' He smiled over at the camera, when he'd turned back around. ''Boy won't this be fun. So anyways, if you could… my cooks please grab a pair of gloves, and pick out everything you'd like your entrée to consist of, and head on to the back where you'll be preparing the meal.''

Michelle McCool instantly headed over to the dessert table, refusing to touch anything that had eyes. And began putting some of everything from the desert table on her plate.

''I see Michelle's confident that her teammate will end up with her dish.'' Matt called out, as he watched from over at the sidelines.

''No, not really.'' She replied back, as she scooped up a spoon full of pudding and poured it out on her plate, ''I could care less who gets my plate, I just know that I'm not touching anything that use to be a part of something that moved.''

''That's the spirit.'' Matt replied, looking over at Trish who was nagging Eve about putting too many roaches on her plate.

''Eve stop, if one of our team members ends up with that plate, then it'll cost us the game. You don't see Layla or Michelle filling their plates up like that!''

''Trish, get off my back!'' Eve growled, '' There's a 50/50 chance that we'll end up with this plate, and with my luck the other team will get it. So shut it, and just go back to fixing your little appetizer.''

Layla had placed at least one of everything down on her plate, including things from the dessert table. She was quite pleased with the way she even made unappetizing dead animals look fabulous. She then looked over as she watched her best friend head to the back, and quickly followed behind her. ''Isn't this fun?'' She said with a big smile spread across her face, emptied her plate onto the grill.''

''Um, sure.'' Michelle replied, emptying her plate into the blender.

Layla stirred hers together, as she let it fry, eventually seeing different seasoning she could add to it. ''Hm…'' She thought, deciding to spice up her dish.

A few minutes Later Trish and Eve both walked to the back.

''Eve, you wouldn't want to eat all that, so how could you expect anyone else to?'' Trish asked, getting frustrated with the fact that Eve refused to take any of her stuff off.

''Not like you're eating it either, so why should it matter?'' She snapped back, as they both walked over and dropped their food on the grill.

''I cannot see how anyone ever deals with you.'' Trish grumbled, stirring her dish together on the grill.

''Easy, because I'm flawless.'' Eve retorted. ''Absolute perfection.'' She continued , as she tossed her hair back.

Michelle finally finished blending her dish together, and poured it out onto her plate. ''You almost done Lay?'' She asked, watching Layla as she used a spatula to put her food on a plate.

''Mhm.'' She smiled back at Michelle, and then turned around flashing her, her dish. ''Oh and Eve, we're the only ones that are flawless.'' She said, before her and Michelle headed out from the back.

Eve rolled her eyes at them, ''They wish.'' She mouthed.

''Welp I'm done.'' Trish smiled, as she finished putting her dish together on the plate, and headed back into the breakfast room.

Eve watched her leave, and then quickly finished up her dish so she could go ahead and get this little contest over with.

''You ladies are done?'' Matt asked, as he watched Eve walk back out, placing her dish down on the table, flashing her bright smile. ''Okay roll em.'' He said over to the camera man, as he walked over to where Lay-Cool, Trish and Eve were standing. ''Okay, I see you ladies are ready to serve your customers, customers please come up.'' He said, smiling when he saw the four people that were selected to eat. Two of them being no surprise to him. ''Okay, Matt do you mind picking from this box?'' Matt Stryker asked, as he held the box over to him. Matt watched as he pulled a number, ''Okay, open it.''

Matt did as he said, then held up the paper to him. ''Say's 3.''

''Okay, so let's see who had dish number 3.'' He turned and watched as Eve's smile instantly dropped, and she nervously held up a finger.

For Cena this was a big face palm moment.

''Some luck you have there.'' Trish said under her breath, but it was loud enough for Eve to hear who glared over at her.

''Okay, Matt.'' Matt Stryker said. ''Go stand over in front of your dish. He then moved over to Mickie, who pulled a number out of the box.

''1.'' She read, looking up at Matt Stryker.

''Oh, lucky number one. Let's see who is it.'' He watched as Michelle McCool stepped forward.

''Shit!'' Dwayne said to himself, remembering she'd only packed deserts on her plate.

''Very lucky number one.'' Mickie then said, with a smile grazing her lips, as she walked over and took her spot in front of her dish.

''Okay, Miss Jackie we have but two numbers to pick.'' He said, taking a dramatic pause to look over at the camera. ''The numbers 2 and 4, the best of wishes to you.'' He said as he held the box out to her.

She reached in, tussling the papers around, before pulling one out. She could feel her hands shaking as she pulled it out, which caused her to take a little longer to open it. ''Number 4.'' She said, looking over at Layla and Trish.

The both looked back and forth at each other for a moment, as if it was the others number. Till finally Layla stepped out.

Jackie let out a sigh of relief, and quickly walked over hugging her teammate, before she stepped out in front of her plate.

''Okay Austin, all the numbers have been chosen so it seems your number two.''

''Fine by me, as long as I get to drink a beer after this.'' He said, heading over to his plate.

''We'll be sure to try and find you one.'' Matt replied back jokingly, as he headed over and stood on the opposite side of the table from them. ''Okay, This is going to be the first test on speed. Each team will have to try and be the first to finish off their dish, and whichever team is left standing will be the team that will have to release one of their team members later on tonight. Take in mind that, if a team member refuses to eat something, then that member is disqualified and will initially cost their team the match.'' He watched as all the contestants looked down at their food, ''Are all the rules understood?'' He asked, waiting till everyone gave him a nod before he yelled out, ''Let's eat!'' Watching as they all but one began to eat their food.

''Hey this isn't half bad!'' Austin said, as he began to eat some of the salt and vinegar grasshoppers. ''Pretty tasty as a matter of fact.''

His wife didn't look too impressed; she cringed at each crunching sound it made when he bit into it.

Jackie started with the gator tail, ''I'd hate to agree with you Austin, but it honestly isn't that bad.'' She replied, ''This gator tail kind of tastes like fried chicken.''

''See, I told you.'' Austin laughed, '' Stryker you still owe me a beer though.''

''We're searching for one as we speak.'' Matt Stryker replied.

Matt was taking the roaches back like they were nothing. He knew with him having the fullest plate that he had to try and juggle at least four at a time. And continued to stuff his mouth with them.

Which amazed Cena to no end. Matt was definitely a good choice for this competition. He had no worries when it came to him, but he stood up from his seat noticing that Mickie hadn't touched her plate. ''Mickie?'' He called out, watching as she turned her gaze from her plate up to him.

''Yes?'' She replied back.

''Could you, you know.. Eat?'' He asked, growing worried when he saw Austin and Miss Jackie chowing down on their food.

Mickie then turned her gaze to Trish, who was watching her nervously. A smile then grazing Mickie's lips, as she decided to pick up her plate. Cena then shot her two thumbs up, as he watched her bring the plate to her lips. Her smile only grew, when she scooted back away from the table, and dropped her plate right out of her hands. ''Wooops'' She mouthed glaring over at Trish, before she quickly walked away from the table, immediately leaving the breakfast room.

''What the hell?'' John mumbled, as he quickly got up and ran after her. Catching up to her when she'd gotten down to the far end of the hall.

''Mickie, what's wrong?'' He asked, as she grabbed her arm and turned her around towards him.

She looked into his eyes, as she felt her eyes began to water, and then she heard footsteps jogging down the hall towards them. She looked passed Cena to see Trish coming over.

''Mickie, can you please just tell me what happened?'' Cena asked again, looking back over at Trish when he noticed Mickie's attention wasn't on him.

''Mickie, why'd you just leave like that?'' Trish asked, as she walked over and stood next to John.

Mickie glared over at her, and turned her gaze to Cena snatching away from him. ''Because seeing you two together, it kills me.'' Was all she said, before she turned away from both of them, and continued up the hall.

Trish was at a loss for words, she looked over at Cena who looked almost as confused as she was, and ran her hand through her hair.

* * *

**There's chapter 3. Hope you all are enjoying this story so far, eventually this story's going to get wild. Alot of unexpected stuff will take place, but I cant' drop any hints without giving anything away so you'll just have to wait and see. Will be updating soon, and as for DX i think i'll try to see if I can squeeze them somewhere in there :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_WWE's New Reality Show: Backstabbers_ -**

''Maybe we should..'' Cena began as he took a step forward, only for Trish to hold a hand out against his chest signaling for him to stop.

''No, no. She's like this because of me, so I should be the one to go speak with her.'' She replied, as she then began up the hall, hearing Cena began to follow behind her. ''Alone.'' She shot back, glancing back over her shoulder, before continuing up the hall.

'Because of you?' He wanted to ask, not exactly understanding what she meant by that, but it definitely being a subject that he'd want to address later. He stood there rather dumbfound, still questioning what Trish could've meant by that as he watched her disappear up the hall.

Trish ran up the hall, looking both ways on each intersecting hall she'd passed. But she still hadn't caught any sight of Mickie. ''Where could she have gone?'' She asked herself, as she ran through the double doors, down the sidewalk over towards the hotel they were staying in. Once she'd finally arrived over at the building she immediately threw open the door, startling the hotel clerk as she did so, and ran around the front counter over towards the stairs.

''Wooo… You startled me for a second there.'' The hotel clerk shouted, with a chuckle as he held his hand over his heart. ''Welcome back Mrs. Stratus.'' He said in a calmer voice, watching her as she ran up the stairs.

''Thank you. Nice to see you again Paul.'' She yelled back, as she made it half way up the stairs, stopping for a quick second to look down over the rail and flash him a quick smile before continuing on up them. She was almost completely out of breath by the time she'd reached the top, and slowed down a bit, but continued to try and jog through the hall looking for room 903. ''897, 899, 901, 903…'' She then ran over and knocked three times on the door.

''Go away!'' Mickie yelled, as she continued to throw all her belongings into her suitcase.

''Mickie, open the door. It's me Trish.'' Trish called out, from outside of her door.

''I know, that's why I said go away!'' Mickie replied, looking over at the door as she zipped up her suitcase and dragged it off her bed onto the floor. ''I hate you! I wish we'd never met!''

''You don't mean that.'' Trish replied back, resting her ear against the door, and putting her right hand down on the door handle.

''I so do!'' Mickie yelled back, as she grabbed her makeup bag off her bed, and took it in the bathroom, and began to bag up all her makeup and her hairstyling utensils.

Trish let out a deep sigh, as she turned the knob, and walked into Mickie's hotel room. Quietly shutting the door behind her.

''As a matter of fact, I hate you so much that I now hope to never see you again!'' She fussed, growing silent when Trish appeared in the door way.

''If you never want to see me again, try locking the door next time.'' Trish replied, looking over at the door then turning her attention back to Mickie.

''Trish, what do you want?'' Mickie ask clearly showing her irritation with Trish's presence, as she crouched down, and opened the cabinet and began pulling out all of her shampoo's and lotions and placing them down in her bag. ''I mean, you've already gotten Cena, what else could you possibly want from me?'' She asked as she glared over at Trish, before she went back to packing up her things.

Trish rolled her eyes at the assumptions Mickie had made, ''Mickie, I don't want Cena.'' Trish replied, looking down at Mickie as she stopped removing her stuff from under the cabinet and looked up at her again. ''I honestly don't even understand where you'd ever even gotten that idea from.''

Mickie then stood up to her feet, now locking eyes with Trish. ''Trish you don't have to lie to me. I mean it's so obvious. You two were practically flirting in front of me. And not just mean, you two did it in front of everybody!'' Mickie sighed at the thought, bending back down and grabbing the last few bottles from under the counter. ''Ask anyone, I'm sure I'm not the only one that got that awkward vibe from seeing you two.''

''Mickie, I barely said two words to the guy.'' Trish retorted, as she watched Mickie pull the last three bottles from under the cabinet.

''Trish you didn't have to say anything, your body language said it all.'' Mickie argued, as she finished putting all of her bottles in her bag, and picked it up off the ground, standing up straight and turning to face Trish, now with the bag in hand.

Trish was totally oblivious to what she'd done to make Mickie think she was interested in Cena. She tried to reflect back to what all had happened back in the breakfast room, but she'd barley spoken to Cena the whole time they were there, and could hardly remember coming in contact with him at all. ''Could you refresh my memory?'' Trish asked, not liking the feel of feeling guilty, and not being able to understand why she felt that way.

''Okay.'' Mickie said, as she placed her makeup bag down on the counter, and walked over to the side of Trish and began running her fingers gently over her back. ''Ring any bells?'' She asked, as she stopped, and reached over and picked her bag back up.

''Okay?'' Trish said, not being able to understand how Mickie got jealous over that.

Mickie rolled her eyes afterwards letting out a sigh of frustration when she looked over at Trish. ''You don't get it do you?'' Mickie fussed.

''I honestly don't.'' Trish agreed, still not seeing any reason of why Mickie thought she was interested in Cena.

''Well you might not see it, but I do.'' Mickie frowned, as she walked over to the Tub, taking a seat down on the edge of it, as she looked down at her makeup bag that she now held in her lap. ''Trish, whenever he's around you he treats me different.''

Trish raised a brow at that, ''Different? Different how?''

''I mean like, when we're alone together. He'll talk to me as if we may have a future together, and then once you come around you seem to be all that matters to him.'' Mickie said, her words coming out a tad unclear as she allowed her emotions to get the best of her. Being able to feel her heart breaking at the thought of how different John treats her when he's around Trish. ''Trish, he's the only guy that I've found any interest in in a while.'' She said through a muffled cry. ''I just, I really like him, and I..'' Her voice trailed off, she then reached over, and grabbed some tissue from the roll, all the time refusing to look up at Trish.

Trish walked over and took a seat down beside her, gently rubbing her back as she began to speak to her. ''Mickie, I promise you I'd never try to interfere in your relationship with Cena.'' Trish said, as she continued to run her hand over her back in a circular motion. ''Especially now that I know you like him.'' Trish paused for a brief second to reaching over Mickie and pull her a few more sheets of Tissue off the roll and held them over to her. ''I'm a fair girl, I remember the girl code, on never dating your best friends crush.'' At the word best friend Mickie finally looked over at Trish, ''Besides, Cena's not the one that interest me anyways.'' Trish said, shyly, turning her attention downward to the tile on the floor, as he cheeks began to turn red at the thought of knowing that this was a secret she'd never told anyone.

''Really?'' Mickie asked, as she sat up and wiped her eyes. She watched as Trish bit down on her bottom lip, and a smile formed on her face. ''Who?''

Trish blushed at the thought of him, ''I can't tell you that.'' Trish replied, ''And besides I'm married, it's kind of too late for me to still be crushing on him so...''

''But still, I can't believe your crushing on one of the guys.'' Mickie said, all in awe mode as she quickly used the tissue to wipe her nose, before reaching over and throwing it in the trash can. ''Well can you at least tell me if he's on the current roster?''

''No can do.'' Trish smiled, ''If I told you that, it'd give it away.''

''Okay, fine. Well does this guy know you like him?'' Mickie asked, as she watched Trish stand back up to her feet.

''You know.. I honestly don't know.'' Trish shrugged. ''But again, it doesn't really matter. Since I am a married woman now.''

''Married women have affairs all the time.'' Mickie pointed out, ''Besides, not like your husband would know about it.''

Trish shook her head at that, being surprised that Mickie could even promote and affair. Seeing as she gets jealous so easily. ''I love my husband too much.''

''I understand.'' Mickie said, ''So again, you say he's not on the current roster?'' Mickie asked, hoping Trish would slip up and give her some kind of hint.

''Hmm… Maybe.'' Trish shrugged, never being one to be very gullible.

''Okay, fine I'm done guessing.'' Mickie said in a defeated tone, as she climbed up to her feet. ''I'm just happy it isn't Cena.''

Trish rolled her eyes at that, as they headed out of the bathroom together. ''So anyways, do you want me to help you unpack?'' Trish asked, as she looked over at all the dressers that were still hanging out.

''Um, no thanks.'' Mickie replied back, figuring she was as good as eliminated anyways, since she'd practically thrown the game.

Trish then walked over beside her, ''You sure?'' She asked, placing a hand down on her shoulder.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Mickie replied, turning over to Trish. ''So anyways, if you want to go ahead and go back to the event and see who won, you can.''

''Um, no I'm fine.'' Trish replied, happy that she'd finally gotten Mickie all cheered up. ''Their probably going to just be talking about a lot of stuff that I wouldn't care about anyways, so I guess I'm free to chill with you for a while.'' Trish continued, as she sat down on the edge of Mickie's bed.

''Okay.'' Mickie said with a smile, as she sat down next to her, with her left leg hanging halfway off the bed.

Trish watched her for a moment, as her gaze drifted down to the floor and noticed that she seemed to be distracted by something. ''Something on your mind?'' Trish asked, furrowing a brow at her, finally receiving a lazy smile as Mickie looked over at her.

''Um, yeah.'' Mickie admitted, as she looked over at Trish. ''Trish, I was wondering could you do a favor for me?'' She asked, as she scooted a little further up on the bed.

''It just depends what it is.'' Trish replied, watching Mickie as her smile began to fade and she seemed to be holding a look of doubt.

''Well..'' Mickie began, as she again turned her gaze downward and began playing with her thumbs. ''Trish, I honestly think I'll be going home tonight.'' Mickie said, as she looked up at Trish, not being able to immediately read her features, but it seemed to be a mixture of interest and uncertainty. ''Trish and I just, I don't like the thought of John being all over you after I leave.'' She watched as Trish mouthed out the word 'Oh', but continued listening on to her. ''Trish, would you please switch over to the other team?'' She asked, with pleading eyes. ''I mean, I don't think I could stand to watch the show after it airs, if Cena's going to be all over you every episode. So please Trish.''

This plea didn't really surprise Trish, the look she held right now was more about the thought of Mickie seriously thinking anything could be going on between her and Cena. Trish raised her left hand to run it through her hair, and when she did so Mickie immediately leaned over and laid in her lap a she began to sob.

''Please Trish.'' She continued to beg, ''Can you please do this for your best friend. If you do this for me, i'll never ask you for anything ever again.''

Trish's eyes grew big at this, and began to pat her back, feeling a tad uncomfortable. ''Uh… yeah, yeah of course.'' Trish said, as she then began to rub her back, to try and calm her. ''I'll go talk to Dwayne, right now.''

''Really?'' Mickie asked, as she sat up a bit to look up at Trish.

''Yes, of course.'' Trish replied back, as she stood up off the bed creating a comfortable amount of space between her and Mickie.

''Thank you so much Trish!'' She squealed, as she hopped up off the bed, and ran over giving Trish a big hug. ''You really are the best friend that a girl could ever ask for.'' She smiled, as she rest her head down on Trish's shoulder, holding her close.

''Um, thanks Mickie.'' Trish replied, as she patted Mickie's back, really beginning to feel uncomfortable when Mickie gently began running her fingers gently up and down her spine. ''Uh, Mickie…'' She called out.

Mickie, backed away enough for her to be able to look into Trish's eyes. ''Trish, it's just wow.'' She said, as she continued, holding them tightly together. ''I think you're the only super star, that ever showed me that they genuinely care about me. And I just want you to know, that I genuinely care about you too.'' She said, as she moved her eyes down from Trish's to her lips, biting down on her bottom lip before she leaned in and attempted to kiss her.

Trish then pushed her away from her, ''Mickie, wha-what are you doing?'' She asked, the look of uncomfortable shock definitely revealed on her face.

''Trish, oh my god!'' She said, as she covered her mouth, ''Trish I'm so.. I'm so sorry.'' She began quickly trying to apologize, taking a step towards Trish only for Trish to back away, watching her as she began towards the door.

''I'll just- I should go...'' Trish said, as she pointed back behind her. ''I'll talk to Dwayne, and see if I can get a team transfer, if it'll make you comfortable. Just enjoy your flight.'' Trish said, as she turned away from Mickie and walked out the door.

Mickie let out a frustrated sigh, as she watched the door close behind her. ''Oh man, what did I do?'' She asked herself, feeling embarrassed, at knowing her idol was going to now feel so uncomfortable around her. ''Fuck!'' She yelled, as she sat back down on the edge of her bed, and began massaging her temples to try and relax.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Matt Stryker looked confusingly over at the exit door, near the back of the room that Mickie, John and Trish had all ran out through. He was unsure of what all had just taken place, but he was sure which team was the winner for this event. ''Um.. Seems as though, we've just had a little disagreement.'' Matt said, as he turned his attention over to the camera. ''Seems as though, team Cenation has just wasted an event, along with some good pudding.''

''Matt will you please SHUT THE HEEEEELLLLLLLLLL UP!'' Jericho yelled out, from over at his teams table. ''I mean, we've been in here long enough as it is. Can you just announce my team as the winner, and let us leave without telling any more of your corny ass jokes. I mean seriously, they weren't funny yesterday! They weren't funny ten minutes, and problably won't be funny tomorrow! So just stick to reading your cue cards and lets get this show on the road!''

''Be sure to cut that out.'' He mouthed, maintaining his positivity regardless of Jericho's constant attempts to heckle him. ''Okay, well it looks as though Team Bring it has won the first event. Which means..'' He turned around to face team Cenations table. ''That someone on team Cenation will be eliminated tonight.''

''Man, that's jank!'' R-Truth yelled out, throwing his hands up in frustration that they loss by a thrown game.

''Yes, that does stink.'' Matt said, mishearing him. ''But rules are rules.'' He said, having to be reminded not to look directly at the camera by the camera man. ''Okay, so team Bring it.'' He called, turning over to the team Captain. ''Tonight shall be the first elimination, for a member from team Cenation. That means that all your team members are safe for tonight, and are free to go back to your rooms.''

''About time.'' Jericho barked, as he stood up from his seat. ''I thought we were about to have to hear him tell another one of those crappy jokes that he tends to find so hilarious.'' Jericho fussed as he began to head towards the back entrance.

''Uh, you don't mind if I take this to go do you?'' Austin asked, as he picked up his plate off the table. ''Haven't finished eating it all yet.''

''Uh… help yourself.'' Styker replied, a little grossed out, but deciding not to comment, as he watched Team Bring it began to head out the door. ''So anyways team Cenation, tonight will be the night that you all will vote off a member of your team.'' He said, as he turned his attention back over to team Cenation, no surprise to him that all of them seemed a tad aggravated. ''The voting process will consist of each of you writing down a person on your team, that you feel is the least beneficial for it. Do not, and I repeat Do not discuss your decisions with anyone on your team. We shall meet down by the water fall tonight at 8pm sharp. So it seems you guys have atleast 6 hours to think it all over. Please try not to be late.'' The meeting then was closed as everyone in team Cenation looked around for who they might want to vote off.

''WoooooooooHooooooooo!'' Lita cheered, as her and the rest of Team Bring It celebrated during their walk down the hall.

''Man, I can't believe it!'' Layla said, as she walked out of the breakfast room with both hands held on the side of her face, from shock. ''I mean of all plates, yours was the one that won us the match!'' She squealed as she hugged her best friend, surprised Michelle was now beginning to look like she was enjoying herself.

''I know right.'' She replied back, returning Layla's quick hug as her and the rest of Team Bring It continued up the hall. ''It was definitely unexpected.''

''That it was.'' Kurt cut in, getting all eyes on him. ''But you do know, if Mickie wasn't so bitter about something regarding Cena and Trish then chances are we would've loss, right?''

''Are you kidding me?'' Dwayne snapped back, stopping where he was and glaring over at Kurt in disbelief.

''Oh, it's true. It's damn true.'' Kurt replied back, ''Because if you were actually paying any attention to the match then you would've noticed that, Matt was stuffing his face, with what looked like 4-5 roaches at a time, while I saw Austin over there talking about seconds.''

''Well hell, I was running low.'' Austin fussed, ''That plate would've been an appetizer for me, had I not asked for a couple more alligator tails.''

''Does it matter?'' Lita cut in, ''The main thing is that we won.''

''True.'' Kurt said, everyone else being able to nod in agreement with that statement as they continued up the hall. ''But to think, if Mickie wasn't such a jealous whack job-'' Kurt began receiving glares from everyone around him, giving him the hint that maybe he just needed to shut up.

''Well moving on…'' Jackie mumbled, before looking over at Dwayne. ''We should have a victory celebration.''

''Yeah, I agree.'' Layla said, with an excited smile as she too turned her attention to Dwayne.

Dwayne looked around at everyone, noticing all eyes seemed to be on him. ''Uh, fine by me.'' He responded, ''But, it won't be in my room.'' He heard a couple people groan when he said that, ''What? I just don't want beer cans and shit everywhere. Try Austin's place.''

''What?'' Austin replied, in a disapproving tone.

''What are you whatin for?'' The Rock shot back, ''Every time I see you, your holding a case of beer. So The Rock is pretty sure your use to a trashed room, that oozes the smell of booze.''

''Well yeah.'' Austin nodded in agreement, ''But that's because I make it that way. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let someone else come in my space, and trash it!''

''Well how about if we promise to cleanup afterwards?'' Chyna asked, putting on an innocent face.

''Well that all depends.'' Austin said, as he rubbed his chin.

''On what?'' Chyna asked.

''Who's bringing the beer.'' Austin replied, letting a smile graze his lips as they all headed through the double doors, that led over to the outside.

''No worries, we've got that covered.'' Taker cut in. ''I'll get them this time.''

''Okay good.'' Austin said, as they began up the sidewalk towards their hotel building.

Dwayne slowed down, and looked behind him noticing that Jeff had been amazingly quiet this whole day. And had been dragging behind for a while now. Dwayne then decided to walk over and see what was wrong with him. ''What's up with you?'' He asked raising a brow at his fellow co-star.

''Nothing.'' Jeff replied, looking over at him, then over at the tree's that hid the sun.

''You sure?'' He asked, looking passed Jeff and up at the tree's. ''You seem sorta off.''

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' He replied back, focusing fully on the sun, as he watched it travel alongside him.

''Okay man.'' Dwayne replied, continuing the rest of their walk in silence as they followed slowly behind the others.

The truth was, Jeff was anything but fine. At the moment he'd wished that he would've volunteered to take part in the first event. Then he could've thrown the game, and possibly gotten himself sent home tonight. The whole day, he'd been getting the vibe that something didn't want him there. That that something didn't want any of them there. He felt as though they were trespassing on some unmarked land, and felt the fear that all of them would soon be penalized for it. He frowned as they continued walking, finally reaching the hotel and saw as the sun began to fade behind the building, and sighed as he went in.

''Hey Trish, long time no see.'' Chyna called out, as she saw Trish walking up the hall towards them, as they finished making it up the stairs.

''Oh, hey Chyna. Hey Jackie.'' Trish said, giving them a quick wave as she walked over. ''Um, have either of you seen Dwayne?''

''Uh, yeah.'' Chyna replied back, noticing Trish seemed to be distracted by something behind her. ''He'll be up in a minute.''

''Trish sweetie, are you running from something?'' Miss Jackie asked rather curiously, as she walked over and touched Trish's arm.

Trish then looked passed them to see Lita and Lay-Cool walking up the stairs.

''Hey Trish.'' Lita said with a wave, as she walked over and stood on the other side of Jacqueline.

''Hey.'' Trish said as she waved back, quickly glancing behind her once more as she heard a door open.

''Errr.. Is Mickie okay?'' Lita asked, raising a brow at Trish's funny behavior.

''Um.. Yeah. She's fine.'' Trish replied, as she slid her hands in her back pockets and began rocking slightly.

''Well that's good.'' Lita replied back, as they all looked over as Austin and the rest of the guys walked passed them.

''Um excuse me one second.'' Trish said, as she walked over to Dwayne, who raised a brow at her. ''Dwayne, can I talk to you for a second?''

''Uh..'' Dwayne looked over at his team who was all standing there waiting for him to come on. ''I'll catch up in a few.'' He replied to them, waiting for everyone to continue on up the hall before he turned his attention over to Trish. ''Okay, what is it that is on your mind Mrs. Stratus?''

''Um, this isn't exactly private enough.'' Trish replied, ''Mind if we go to your room?''

Dwayne looked around noticing there was now no one else around but him and Lita, who'd stayed behind he figured waiting for Trish. ''Uh, sure.'' He looked over at Lita who had her arms crossed over her chest, as she watched them head over to Dwayne's room and by the look on her face, she looked just as confused as he did.

Dwayne walked in holding the door open for her, until she walked into the center of the living room. ''You want something to drink?'' He offered, as he closed the door and put his room key back in his jeans pocket.

''Um, no I'm fine.'' She turned to him and replied.

''Oh okay.'' He said as he leaned back against the door, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her for a minute. ''Something bothering you?'' He asked, as he stood up from the door and walked over to her after a short moment of silence.

''Um, no. Not at all. Why?'' She asked, looking up at him.

''Well, you said you had something to talk to me about. And you've yet to say what's on your mind.'' He replied back.

''Errr.. Mind if we sit down?'' She asked as she gestured over towards the sofa, not waiting for a reply before she walked passed him and took a seat down on the arm.

''Uh… sure?'' He replied back, looking over at her. Figuring it must be something serious, for her to be so nervous. He then walked around the sofa and took a seat down on the cushion, looking up at her. ''Okay, we're sitting. So again, what's on your mind?''

''Okay, um..'' She started, as she starred down at her hands that were enclosed in her lap, before letting out a tired sigh as she looked over at him. ''Dwayne, I don't think I want to be here anymore.'' She said in a low voice, a little above a whisper. But loud enough for him to hear her.

''Wait, Why?'' He asked, looking over at her in disbelief. Never knowing Trish to ever be a quitter. He then watched her as she lowered her head, and shrugged her shoulders.

''I just miss being home.'' Trish replied back, as she looked back over at him.

''That's understandable.'' He replied, being understanding of that type of situation. ''I've been home sick before.'' He then added, looking up into her eyes. ''Use to feel that way, every city we road to when I was back on Raw.'' He then reached up and placed his left hand on top of hers (Which were still enclosed in her lap) and began to brush it with his thumb as he continued to speak. ''But I knew I couldn't allow it to stop me from taking care of my business. And I don't think you should allow it to effect yours either. Besides The Great One has never seen you as a quitter, and this might be our last encounter for a while, please do not leave him to remember you as one.'' He starred into her eyes for a moment, being able to tell that being home sick wasn't the only thing on her mind. He then released her hand, as he stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

Trish looked down at her hands, and could see the light from the kitchen up against the wall at the corner of her eye. She frowned to herself, as the thought of her idol thinking of her as a quitter for the rest of her life played over and over again in her head. Letting out a deep sigh, before climbing down off the arm of the sofa and standing up to her feet.

He watched her from this wall that allowed you to see in the kitchen from the living room, and frowned at the thought of her being about to leave. ''Patricia.'' He called out, watching her, as she stood up from the sofa.

Trish was surprised to know that Dwayne even knew her real name. She turned towards him, raising a brow as she watched him step out of the kitchen, and stand out in the doorway. ''Um, yes Dwayne?'' She answered.

''Is something going on with you and Cena?'' He asked, as he leaned up against the door frame.

Trish was purely shocked at all the accusations everyone had been making. ''No, Dwayne nothing is going on with me and John.'' She sighed ''Why does everyone keep asking me that?'' She asked herself aloud as she rubbed her forehead.

''Sorry.'' He apologized, ''But that was why Mickie ran out of the breakfast room wasn't it?''

Trish ran her hand through her hair one quick time, as she nodded to him.

''I see.'' He replied, furrowing a brow. ''Well do you like Cena?''

''Well yes, of course.'' She replied back, ''But not as she thinks.''

''And how does she think you like him?'' Dwayne then asked, as he stood up straight, from against the door frame.

''As more than a friend I guess.'' Trish sighed, ''But she doesn't understand that I'm a married woman, and I do love my husband.''

''Still that doesn't mean anything in this time and age.'' Dwayne replied, as he walked over towards her. ''Just because you're married to someone doesn't mean that you're not capable of finding interest in someone else. It happens all the time.''

''I know that Dwayne.'' Trish deadpanned, feeling like she really didn't need this lecture right now. ''I never said that it isn't possible to find interest in someone else while being married. All that I'm trying to say is that I love my husband, and I would never cheat on him with anyone.''

''Okay, then why are you leaving?''

Now that she thought about it, she honestly didn't know. She looked up at this man that stood before her, he seemed as though he could see right through her. Just something about him, made her feel like he could almost read her mind. ''Because Mickie feels like she's as good as gone at this point. And she feels like If I stay on team Cenation, Cena's going to be all over me the rest of the show.''

''You must think it to be true, since you're just going to up and leave like that just because of it.'' Dwayne replied, as he looked down at her. ''Seems as though you're afraid.''

Her eyes grew big at that, Trish could not stand the fact that he always seemed so sure of himself, and quickly grew aggravated with the turn this conversation was taking. ''Afraid?'' She questioned, ''Afraid of what?''

Dwayne grinned down at her, ''You seem afraid that you might slip up.'' He heard Trish scoff at that, and his smile only grew. ''The Rock thinks you're afraid that if you stay around, you're going to make some mistakes that will ruin your friendship with Mickie and your marriage.''

''Okay, Listen Rocky..'' Trish began holding up a hand instructing for him to shut up. ''Or Great One, or whatever the hell you call yourself now-a-days. The reason that I was choosing to leave is because Mickie was feeling insecure and afraid that after she leaves Cena was going to be all over me. So I promised her I'd drop from the team. It honestly has nothing to do with some secret affair that people believe is going on with me and Cena.''

''Then why not switch over to Team Bring It?'' He asked, finding Trish to be two times as hot when she was pissed off.

''Is it even possible?'' She asked, receiving an unknowing shrug from Dwayne.

''I honestly donno.'' He replied back, ''But it doesn't matter to me, being that The Rock is the team captain for team bring it, once you accept his offer then you've officially become a part of Team Bring It.''

Trish rolled her eyes at Dwayne's confidence to bend the rules to his liking. ''Okay, I accept.'' She smiled, raising a brow as Dwayne held out his hand.

''What? You've never shaken a hand before?'' He asked, raising a brow at her, smiling when she'd finally shook his hand.

''Well-being that it's the peoples hand shake, and seeing that I was never much of a people's person. It's safe to say I was a tad skeptical of your motives.'' She smiled back.

''Fair enough.'' He replied, smiling down at her as he released her hand. ''Well tonight we're supposed to have a victory celebration party at Austin's, to celebrate our victory over Team Cenation in the first round. Do you plan on going?''

''Um, sure. Why not?'' She replied back, figuring since she knew Lita would be there, that she might as well take part in it as well.

''Okay good.'' He replied back, afterwards finding himself starring down at her. ''The Rock will definitely be looking forward to seeing you there.''

Trish immediately noticed him doing so, and blushed turning her attention elsewhere after she realized she'd been starring back. At this point she felt a tad bit bi-polar, realizing that this was the man who had her wanting to rip his head off a couple of minutes ago.

''Trish, you're so beautiful.'' He said, bringing her attention back up at him. Using his index finger to tuck a few strands of her hair that hung out in front of her face behind her ear.

At his touch she got butterflies, and felt his hand gently caress her cheek, the whole time her eyes never leaving his. ''Dwayne I..'' She began, her thoughts trailing off as she felt him grab her right hand and slowly pull her in close to him.

''Shhh..'' he said as he held her close, and leaned her back, ''Have you ever thought about doing a little one on one with the great one?''

She could feel his bulge pressed up against her thigh, she wanted him, definitely. Starring into his dark brown eyes, she knew they could definitely make tonight a night of many memories. She frowned at the thought of how amazing it could be, but knowing what's right she couldn't. ''I can't.''

Her response stunned him, ''Can't what?'' He asked raising a brow at her.

''I can't sleep with you.'' She replied, as she began take in the fact that she was rejecting her wrestling idol. ''Not while I'm still a married woman.''

Dwayne wasn't use to rejection at all, and finally released her. Starring at her, curious as to how in the world she turned his advances down. But then again he respected her for that, deciding that at the moment he could really use a drink.

As he released her Trish had let out a deep breath, that she didn't even realize she'd be holding. She watched him as he seemed to be examining her and gave him a strange look. She didn't understand what he was doing exactly, but after he eventually began to walk away she took it as her cue to leave. ''I'll see you later tonight.'' She said, figuring maybe she could've worded that better.

''Okay.'' He replied back, watching her as she left the room.

''What were you two talking about?'' Lita asked, as she stood up from the wall, eyeing Trish as she came out.

''Stuff.'' Trish replied, knowing Lita wanted details when she shot her an obvious look. ''Okay, well I just wanted a team transfer is all. So we pretty much just talked about that.''

''And..?'' Lita asked, knowing there had to be more to the story.

''And… That's it.'' Trish replied back.

''Okay, whatever. So did he allow you to join Team Bring it?'' Lita asked her, as they turned the corner.

''Mhm.'' Trish replied, nodding over to her best friend, as they continued up the hall.

''Wooooot!'' Lita screamed, jumping around Trish and then giving her a big hug. ''I'm so happy for that!''

''I know right. Me too.'' Trish replied back, not sounding a tad bit enthusiastic about it.

''Okay, then why are you not even half as excited as I am?'' Lita asked, as she stopped bouncing and stood still as she watched her best friend continue up the hall passed her.

''I am excited.'' Trish sighed, ''I'm just tired is all.''

''Nervous?'' Lita asked, as she walked over and caught up to Trish.

''About?'' Trish asked through a furrowed brow, as she turned and looked over at Lita.

''Having to tell Cena that you'd decided to switch teams.''

''I guess a little.'' Trish admitted, ''But I'm sure he'll understand why.''

''Speaking of why, Why did you want to transfer teams?'' Lita asked, the question had been raining in her head, since Trish had told her about the transfer.

Trish shrugged. ''I guess I just didn't like the thought of not being able to team with my best friend.'' Trish replied, not being sure if Lita bought that or not. But figuring she did when a smile grazed her lips.

''That'd be a good enough excuse for me.'' She said with a smile, as they both continued up the hall. ''So anyways, did Dwayne mention the celebration party to you?''

''Uh, yeah..'' Trish replied, ''He did.''

''Oh, awesome. So you goin?'' Lita asked, as she began to walk on her tippy toes, trying to avoid the cracks in the tile.

''Um, probably not.'' Trish replied, watching as Lita dropped back down, so her feet rested flat on the ground.

''How come?'' She asked with a furrowed brow, ''I mean you are a member of Team Bring It, so why wouldn't you want to come?''

''Because I figured, I'd go take part in tonight elimination.'' Trish replied, ''I mean, since originally I was on Team Cenation for this event.''

''Oh okay. Well tell me how it goes then.'' Lita replied, as they'd finally arrived to their room, and headed inside after unlocking the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Matt Stryker was headed back up to his private room, when he ran into two familiar faces.

''Fine time for you boys to show.'' He groaned, as he walked in between them, bumping each with his shoulder as he continued up the hall.

''Hey! Hey! Hey!'' Hunter yelled over at him, ''You should be happy we even decided to show up to this rinky dink event! Not like it's going to be giving any credibility to our careers!''

''Not like either of you had a choice either.'' Matt shot back.

''We didn't have a choice?'' Hunter asked, as he burst out laughing. ''Do you hear that Shawn? He thinks we didn't have a choice!''

Matt didn't look amused.

''Let me tell you something Jefro.'' Hunter said, as he walked over to Matt to where they were standing face to face. ''My Father-In-Law is going to be the one to cut your check, regardless of rather you know it or not. Now that me and Shawn are here, this is no longer your show.''

''Oh really now?'' Matt Stryker said with an amused grin.

''Really.'' Hunter replied, As he stood over looking down at Matt, ''When I say that, I do mean that I can take your position as the host of this show and hand the position over to someone more deserving of it. Someone who knows how to keep the show interesting . Someone that has been with the WWE for more than two years.'' He said holding up two fingers. ''So if you enjoy hosting the show, and want to continue doing so. You'd better learn how to respect authority, and know when to keep your mouth shut.''

Shawn watched the two men as they had a stare down, before Hunter walked passed Matt, pushing passed him with his shoulder. ''Yeah, Welcome to our show.'' Shawn said in a rather taunting voice, as he continued up the hall following behind Hunter.

''Their show?'' He mouthed, turning and watching them as they both continued up the hall. He wasn't sure if Hunter really had the power he'd just thrown around, but it was definitely something to question Vince about. He then continued up to his room, after seeing Shawn and Hunter disappear around the corner.

* * *

John wasn't clear on the rules for elimination and had written all the members of his team out on a piece of paper, trying to figure out who would be the most beneficial for his team.

''Strength wise, I'd have to go with Kane.'' He said to himself, crossing Kane's name off the list and continuing on down the chart. ''Eve? Uh, she's pretty smart. If anything in regards to debates or politics come up, we'd definitely win with her. Okay let's see who else..'' He then heard the door open, and quickly flipped the paper over as he watched Randy and Cody walk in.

''… that's why I can't even say I'm mad that you guys didn't pick me anymore.'' Cody taunted, as he followed Randy into their hotel room.

''Cody, who cares!'' Randy yelled out, finding the kid to be so flipping annoying. ''The only reason you guys even won is because Mickie threw the game!''

''That's just another excuse in my opinion.'' Cody argued, ''Regardless if she hadn't throw the game, we would've beat you guys by a mile.''

''Cena you hear that?'' Randy said, as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his best shirts. ''This kid actually thinks his team would've had a chance if Mickie didn't throw the game.''

''Eh, can you guys give me a minute? I need time to think about who I'll be having to eliminate later tonight.'' Cena fussed, as he flipped back over the paper and began reviewing the leftover names on it.

''Not your decision.'' Randy said, as he pulled out his favorite shirt, and closed the dresser. ''Everyone gets to vote who they want off.''

''Oh.'' Cena replied, deciding he really didn't need the list after all.

''Yeah, while you guys are all going to be grieving over the loss of a team member, we're going to be getting white boy wasted in Steve's room!'' Cody laughed, as he ran over and jumped on his bed.

''Who's going to be grieving? Not me. Losing Mickie is going to be a huge step up for our team.'' Randy said, as he pulled his shirt from over his head, and threw it over on the dresser. ''That way we won't have to worry about some cry baby throwing anymore games.''

John couldn't help but feel guilty for why Mickie had left so abruptly. Even though not many other wrestlers knew what had happened with her, he figured if he tried to explain it others might understand and want to give her another chance. ''Randy, can you not vote Mickie off?'' John asked, getting a unbelievably shocked look from Randy.

''Wait, what?'' Randy yelled out in disbelief.

''Listen Randy, she'd had an emotional day, and I can't help but feel that it might've been my fault. So can you please not vote her off.''

''Dude, that's no excuse!'' Randy argued back, ''She intentionally threw the game. Regardless if she might have had a bad day, somebody has to go home tonight. And seeing as the loss was all her fault, I feel it should be her!''

''I have to agree with Randy.'' Cody cut in, ''Mickie didn't hesitate to throw the game. So why would you hesitate to vote her off?''

''Randy, c'mon man. Just do this one favor for me, and vote for someone else please man.'' John pleaded, as he stood up off the bed and looked over at Randy.

''Man, but what if she throws another game?'' Randy asked, scratching the back of his head, as he debated on rather he was or wasn't going to vote her off.

''We just won't allow her to be involved in any of the events until I find out that she's okay.'' He replied, as he walked over to his closet and pulled out the jersey he planned to wear to the elimination tonight.

''Man, if this idea blows up in my face in the long run..'' Randy groaned, at the thought that Mickie and Cena might be teaming to get everyone else out.

''No worries man, team Cenation is going to mop the floor with Team Bring it from here on out.''

''Yeah, whatever.'' Cody said, as he stood up off his bed, and headed towards the door. ''I'm going to go ahead and head over to Austin's for our victory celebration. Clue me in, on whoever you guys decide to send home.''

They both watched as Cody left the room and Randy then turned his attention back over to Cena.

''Cena, there are no guarantees that I won't be voting for Mickie.'' Randy admitted, figuring she'd probably be more of a threat than a benefit to team Cenation. ''But if I don't, and I get screwed in the end, I'll make a career ending mistake that'll leave your neck broke in one of our future rivalries''

''Okay, point taken.'' Cena said, as he laid his jersey across his bed, and pulled the tag off it.

* * *

**Later that Night**

Cena had walked around begging all of his team members not to vote off Mickie, trying to explain to each of them how her actions were out of anger towards him. Fully deciding to take the blame, getting a good percentage of the superstars to agree not to vote for her.

''Okay Everybody, welcome back to backstabbers.'' Matt Stryker said, smiling directly into the camera. ''Earlier today, as you saw. Team Cenation had lost the first challenge that took place in the breakfast room by team Bring it. So tonight they all will have the pleasure of voting off a member from their team.''

''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!'' Hunter cut in, as him and Shawn walked up behind Matt. ''Talk about a snooze fest.'' Hunter fussed, as Shawn stood behind him making snoring sounds.

''Uh, guys we're kind of filming here..'' Matt said through gritted teeth, hoping these guys weren't seriously going to try and make the show about them.

''Yeah, Yeah, we got that.'' Hunter cut in, as he put his arm around Matt. ''But we just came over to help you out a bit. No worries Vince filled us in on everything so we got this.'' He then pushed Matt out of camera view.

''Okay, so did everybody bring their pamphlets?'' Shawn asked, as he began to read off the teleprompter.

''Yeah, we got em.'' Cena said, still not sure of who was going to vote for.

''Yeah, says that you have to right down who you want to vote for, yada yada… rip it into a strip and put it in the box so it can all be some kind of secret.''

''That sounds kind of boring.'' Hunter groaned, as he turned to Shawn. ''Don't you agree Shawn?''

''Totally agree.'' Shawn said in a surfer boy accent.

''As fun as being all secretive and shit sounds, yeah we're not going to do it that way.'' Hunter continued, ''You know what guys, just go ahead and rip up those boring ass pamphlets. Because you definitely won't be needing those anymore, now that we're running this show.''

''Wa-What?'' Matt said, as he watched all the superstars on team Cenation rip up their pamphlet.

''Yeah, you see this is life, and in life hardly anything is kept secret anymore. Including who you guys will be voting off.'' Hunter couldn't hide his entertainment at how uncomfortable the members of team Cenation seemed with that. ''You see, tonight we're going to all stand in one big circle as each one of you reveals who you'd like to vote off.''

''Wow, that's a great idea Hunter. Wish I would've thought of that.'' Shawn frowned.

''Thank you Shawn, no worries I'll be sure to allow you to get some good ones in sometimes too.'' He smiled as he patted his best friend on the back. ''Okay, so let's get this show on the road. Who'd like to kick start the voting poles?'' Hunter asked, as he glanced around at everyone.

''Oh! Oh! Oh! Me!'' Shawn shouted, as he bounced up and down waving his hand in the air.

''Oh, well by all means..'' He said, gesturing for Shawn to go ahead and vote.

''I Pick…'' He scanned the small group, making a loud humming noise as he did so before pointing over to the Cenation Captain. ''John Cena.''

''Oh wow, looky there. You must not be doing very good coaching Captain. Because it seems as though you've just gotten the first vote.''

''The fuck? He doesn't count!'' Cena argued, balling his fist up at his side.

''The hell if he doesn't!'' Hunter argued back, ''You don't seem to understand that this is our show now, and it'll be ran the way we'd like it to be ran. And seeing as Shawn wanted to take the first vote, and voted you, you now have one vote.''

''Wow that's rough.'' Randy mouthed, as he watched his friend get marked down for the first vote.

''Okay, so who's next.'' Hunter said, looking around the group deciding to just pick someone when no one stepped forward. ''Okay, then. Randy, who are you voting for?''

Randy hated that he was picked first, knowing whoever he was to select, when it came down to them voting they'd probably vote for him back. ''Uh..'' He took a moment to think, as he glanced around at everybody.

''Tick Tock.'' Hunter said, tapping on his watch.

''Shit's hard.'' Randy mouthed, feeling the only one that actually deserved to go home at the moment was Mickie.

''I think he just said he's voting Randy.'' Shawn said, over to Hunter.

''What? Wait, no! I didn't say that!'' Randy quickly argued.

''You know what Shawn, I think heard him say that also.'' Hunter said, as he jotted down a mark for Randy.

Randy couldn't believe it; they'd seriously just marked him down as voting for himself. ''Dude, I didn't vote for myself!''

''Okay, if you don't shut the hell up, I might have to give you my vote as well.'' Hunter said in a calm voice, showing that wasting his vote on Randy wouldn't affect him in the slightest. ''Okay moving on, Matt.''

''No question, I vote Mickie.'' Matt responded, getting a surprised look from Cena. ''Sorry man, I just didn't want to waste my vote on myself, like Randy over there.''

''Okay, Mickie that's one vote for you.'' Hunter said, as he marked one down for her, then glanced back over at her, ''And who are you voting for?''

''Oh that's easy Trish.''

''Whoa!'' Cena mouthed, not believing Mickie had actually voted for Trish.

''Oh, one down for Mrs. Stratus.'' Triple H said, looking around, ''Speaking of Trish, where is she?''

''Doesn't matter, she probably won't be the one sent home tonight anyways.'' Shawn said, giving Matt Stryker a quick wave, who seemed to be pouting over against a Tree.

''Yeah, your right Shawn. So let's see who's next.'' Hunter said, reviewing the list.

''Wait, wait!'' Shawn cut in, ''Trish isn't here, and I'm sure she'd like to use her vote up.''

''Oh, you're right. And I'm sure Trish would be more than honored to allow one of us to use it for her.''

''Yeah she would.'' Shawn agreed.

''Being that we are two devilishly handsome grown men, and all.''

''Don't forget two of Raws top superstars.'' Shawn then cut in.

''True, true.'' He smiled, ''You know something Shawn.'' He said as he turned over to his good buddy Shawn Michaels.''

''What?''

''I really gotta agree with your last statement, where you said Trish had a thing for Raws top superstars.'' He said, smiling over from Shawn to the group of nervous superstars. ''Being that that statement is true, who do you think would be most likely to get Trish's vote?'' He smiled, staring directly at an aggravated Cena.

''Kind of hard to pick out of all these losers.'' Shawn replied, ''I mean the only superstar I'd be able to put in that category is probably Kane. But my gut is just telling me that she'd probably put her money on Cena.''

''I couldn't agree more with you Shawn.'' Hunter said, as he smiled over at Cena, then picked up his clip board and put another mark down under Cena's name.

Cena gritted his teeth at that, he was now finding it hard not to go over and beat the living day lights out of DX.

''Okay so, Cena now has two votes'' He said with a huge grin, as he looked over at how frustrated Cena looked. ''What was that little Jimmy? You want to vote for Cena too?'' Hunter yelled out, before he shook his head in disbelief. ''Tragic, I thought the little kids loved you.''

''What, Little Jimmy was saving his vote for Eve!'' R-Truth shouted, letting out an aggravated sigh.

''No, no, he didn't say Eve. He said Cena.'' Hunter argued back, as he wrote down another mark for Cena.

''Yes, I too heard Cena.'' Shawn added, before her burst out laughing, definitely enjoying himself now.

''Well I now know who my vote is for.'' Eve cut in.

''Oh, that seems to be another one for Cena.'' Hunter said, as he readied his hand to give Cena another mark.

''No that was a vote for Ron!'' Eve snapped.

''Oh, well next time use more detail.'' Hunter argued back, ''you're lucky I didn't mark down that point for Cena, or you would've had to stick with voting for Cena.''

''That's Jank!'' R-Truth yelled out, over at Eve. ''And I would waste my vote on you, but me and little Jimmy will just team up to get you off next time. Tonight I'll go ahead and use my vote on Mickie.''

''Okay, well looks like that's two for Mickie, Debra? Who might you be voting for.'' Hunter asked.

''I'm sorry Cena, but I have to vote for Mickie as well.'' She said through sorrowful eyes.

''Why is everyone apologizing to Cena if their voting for Mickie?'' Hunter asked, eyeing the two.

''Does it matter? The quicker they get this voting process over with, the quicker we can go jump down the falls.''

''Oh, you're right. No need for an explanation then, Adam who you voting for?''

''I'm going to have to go with Mickie.'' He sighed, as he shrugged over at Cena.

''And Ivory..'' Hunter asked, looking over at Ivory.

''I'm going to have to go with, R-Truth.'' She frowned, ''Honestly, the thought of you really thinking that there is some child following you around is really creepy, so I just had to vote that way.''

''Oh that's jank!'' R-Truth yelled out, ''And little Jimmy was just beginning to warm up to you too!''

''Okay, Booker-T who are you voting for?'' He asked, Booker-T running his hand through his dreads as he took a moment to think about that. Remembering that Cena asked him not to vote for Mickie, not matter what. Remembering that he also agreed not to..

''Tick Tock, tick Tock.. Hurry up before we decide for you.'' Hunter fussed, as he again tapped down on his watch.

''Oh, fine. Sorry Cena bro. I vote you.'' He said, getting an understanding nod from their Cenation leader.

''Okay, now Kane?'' He said, preparing his pen.

''I've always admired pain and suffering. But for making me have to suffer, as I watched Mickie throw that game. My vote is with her.''

''Okay, next time only one worded answers.'' Hunter replied as he marked it down. He looked up loving that he was going to be able to make it a tie, as he gleefully announced his vote ''And last but not least I vote Cena.'' Hunter shouted, getting an aggravated growl from John. ''Whoa, it seems that we have a tie here, seeing as it is a tie. It would only be fair to send you both on your Mary way.'' Hunter said, as he tucked the clip board under his arm.

''I didn't get to vote!'' Cena interrupted, frowning when he looked over at Mickie.

''Oh, Cena's here?'' Shawn shouted in disbelief, ''No joke, I did not see you there!''

Cena was getting very agitated with the shows new hosts, because they didn't like him and didn't hesitate to show their dislike for him. ''Clearly you saw me, because you guys have been doing nothing but running your mouths off about me this whole time!''

''This show is called backstabbers. I personally thought we were talking behind your back.'' Shawn replied.

''Yeah me too, that five finger wave to the face is just magic.'' Hunter cut in, having found amusement in the aggravation of the Cenation leader. ''But anyways, since you finally decided to show up, I guess we'll let your vote count. Since I'm feeling generous today.''

Cena gave them a dry look, not really finding them to be the comedians they apparently thought they were. Before her turned over and looked at Mickie ''Sorry Mickie.'' He mouthed over to her, before turning his attention back to the two members of DX ''I have to vote Mickie.'' He frowned.

Mickie let out a deep sigh, figuring she was going to go home regardless. But feeling relieved to know that Cena went through all that trouble to try and get people not to vote for her. ''I understand.'' She said, as she walked over and gave him a big hug. ''Be sure to kick a lot of ass for me.'' She said, as they broke the hug. ''Subjectively there's.'' She whispered into his ear, before breaking the hug.

''No worries, I will.'' He smiled down at her.

''As touching as this all is…'' Hunter began.

''You know Hunter, I don't think it'd be fair to send Mickie home so early.'' Shawn cut in, getting a confused look from Hunter. ''Yeah, personally I think that she'd be good for the ratings of the show.''

Mickie's smile lit up as she heard that, unclear on what all this meant but seeing it as a good sign. At least for her.

''You know what Shawn, I couldn't agree with you more.'' He said, looking from Shawn over to Mickie.

''Wow this show is dangerously stupid.'' Matt Stryker mouthed, as he got up from against the tree and began up the trail.

'' I think we'll go ahead and bend the rules a bit more, just this one time though. And go ahead and keep Mickie on, just to see how interesting she'll make the show.'' He continued, watching as some team members groaned at that. ''You guys should be quite excited about her sticking around, she's probably the most entertaining out of all of you.''

''Yeah, she is.'' Shawn shouted out.

''See Shawn even agrees.'' Hunter said, with a smug smile. ''She's actually so interesting that, we're going to go ahead and make sure she takes park in the next event.'' Hunter couldn't hide his amusement with the aggravated looks that were spread out across all of their faces. ''I mean Kane, you did say something about Mickie throwing a game right.'' He asked, turning his attention over to Kane.

Kane did not look amused by them, in the slightest bit.

''Yeah, I do recall that.'' Shawn cut in.

Mickie frowned, at how everyone seemed to think she was more of a threat than an asset. And looked up at Cena who seemed a tad bit worried for him team. She knew now she had to help kick butt in whatever the next event was, and make sure they won.

''Welp, if you're lucky, when I see you all at the next elimination if I'm entertained by anything you guys do. Then hopefully I'll be feeling just as generous.'' He said never removing his smile, ''Goodnight you all, and again see you at the next elimination.'' He said, as he turned away and headed towards the trail.

Shawn gave a wave goodbye, before he followed his best friend over to the trail.

''Mickie if you mess this up for us!'' Randy threatened, with balled up fists hanging down at his side, and glared over at her.

''I'm starting to wish I got put on the other team.'' Eve groaned, ''Do you see how Degeneration-X just toys with you Cena? They're going to pick off each of our members bit by bit.''

''Not if we don't lose the next round.'' Cena argued back.

''How can we not lose?'' Adam fussed, ''Mickie apparently has to be involved in it. And chances are the same thing that happened earlier, will happen at the next event! DX is going to make a joke out of us!''

''You guys don't understand that she was upset!'' Cena argued back.

''I didn't buy into that bullshit excuse the first time! So what makes you think I'll buy into this time?'' Adam retorted, ''She did what she wanted to do, which was hand the win over to Team Bring It! For all we know she's probably plotting with someone on that side!''

''Again she was upset! We all get frustrated with certain things, and have off days!'' Cena retorted.

''A fucking off day man?'' Randy cut in, ''The Lakers losing to the Celtics, that's an off day! This Is a whole another scenario!''

''Yeah Cena, you better talk to her. Or the next time we lose, I'll be more than happy to assist DX with booting your ass out! So we can have a more valuable Captain, that doesn't going around babying one person!'' Edge threatened.

Cena looked around at all his team members and saw the frustration in all of theirs eyes. He was frustrated too, but he knew from the guilty look Mickie held that she wasn't going to do anything to mess this up for them. ''Okay, if you guys feel that way. Then if we lose the next event then feel free to vote me off. But just give me a minute..'' He said, as he pulled Mickie over to the side. He sighed, as he watched the hurt look in her eyes. ''Mickie, they might not have faith in you but I do. I know that you're going to be the reason we pull off the win next game, and I have a feeling you'll be part of the reason we mop up the floor with team Bring it. All I need is for you to stick with us.''

''No worries John, I promise now I'll be a team player.'' She replied, not liking that fact that everyone seemed to be mad at her. ''And I'm so sorry for blowing the last event for us.''

''Nah it's fine.'' He smiled, ''I think they just got lucky.'' He replied, not wanting to put the blame at her. ''But trust me, next time we'll mop the floor with em.''

''Yeah!'' She said, smiling up at him.

''That's my girl.'' He smiled down at her, before turning his attention to everyone else. ''On the next event we'll dominate, and if you don't believe me then I'll be willing to place a bet of one-hundred bucks that says I'm right, along with also voting myself out of the competition!''

''Oh, well then I'll gladly take your money.'' Adam quickly agreed pulling a one hundred dollar bill out of his pocket, and waving it up in the air.

''You know what, me too.'' Eve said, deciding even if she'd ever gotten voted off that at least she'd be going home with something.

Eventually Cena was surprised a little over half of his team, no longer had faith in them being able to win against team bring it. But that didn't faze him in the slightest, because he still knew that they could take them. ''Okay, well once we win the next event I'll be needing all my money upfront.'' He said as he smiled over at Mickie who'd given him a quick wink.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Cody was modeling off his robot for Lay-Cool(Mainly Layla), who he was surprised had found him to be quite entertaining.

''Wow, you're not much of a dancer, but you are really cute.'' Layla said, just falling in love with his green eyes.

''Thanks, I think?'' He replied, as he sat down next to Layla. ''Well anyways, since I'm not a good dancer maybe you can show me how it's done.'' He said gesturing for her to take the floor.

''Not a problem.'' She said, not even a moment of hesitation as she rose from her seat and headed to the dance floor.

Michelle watched her for a moment, feeling kind of like the third wheel around these two, and got up and headed over to the opposite side of the room. Walking over to where Mark (The Undertaker) had just set the two cases of beers. ''Mind if I get one of those?'' She asked him.

He raised a brow at her. ''Didn't know you drank.'' He said, as he opened the pack and held one out to her.

''Well, moments like these..'' She began accepting the bottle from him. ''I drink.'' She said, as she turned and looked around the room at everyone else who seemed to be having a good time.

''What? Someone not enjoying themself?'' He asked, looking passed her over at Layla. ''Your friend always seems to be the life of the party, how could you ever be bored around her?''

''Well I'm hardly ever bored around her.'' Michelle agreed, looking back over at Layla who now had Cody back on the floor and was dancing seductively around him. ''Well that is until she gets around men. I honestly don't know what it is about Lay when it comes to guys, but she always seems to get distracted when it comes to them.''

''Well she's a woman.'' Undertaker replied, as he held out the bottle opener to her. ''Woman have needs just like we do.''

''I know.'' Michelle sighed, as she used the bottle opener to remove her top. ''But like, I just don't like the feeling of being a third wheel.''

''I see.'' Undertaker replied, as he took a few drinks from his bottle, pulling a chair out from under the table and taking a seat down in it. ''So is that why you always feel the need to be the one in control?'' He asks.

''Wait, what?'' She replied, getting caught off guard by that question.

''You always seem to boss her around.'' Undertaker continued, ''Do you do it because you don't like the thought of seeing her go off with someone else?''

''No, no of course not.'' She then replied, as she pulled out a chair as well, sitting down facing Mark. ''I honestly hardly ever even boss her around.''

''Uh, huh.'' He replied, not believing her. ''You sure about that?'' He asked, as he held his drink down in his lap.

''Yes, I'm sure.'' Michelle argued. ''She's not a puppet, I can't control everything she does.''

''But I'm sure you would if you could.'' He replied, looking over as Dwayne came in through the door.

''Then it shows how much you know about Lay-Cool.'' Michelle said, as she finally took a sip of her drink as she glanced over at her best friend who was now laughing at something Cody had said.

''See, your even babysitting her right now.'' He cut in. ''And why do you two even go by Lay-Cool outside of the WWE? Why not just call each other Layla and Michelle?''

Michelle then quickly turned her attention back to Mark, ''Why are you asking me so many questions?'' She fussed, ''As if we don't already have enough people in our business!''

''See, there you go again with that we. You do realize that Layla is sitting on the other side of the room right? There is no we here, it's just you.'' He said, watching her as she used the tip of her index finger to circle the rim of the bottle before she looked over at him.

''Okay, I, meaning Michelle do not understand what you want to prove. So I'll just go conversant with someone else.'' She said, as she stood up from her chair and headed over to where Lita, Chyna, and Miss Jackie were at.

''That son of a bitch thought he had game.'' Austin laughed, pointing over to Mark as he took a swig from his beer bottle.

''Hey, he looked like he almost had her.'' Jeff replied, watching Michelle as she headed over to where a few of the other divas were standing.

''Almost doesn't count though.'' Austin pointed out.

''True.'' Kurt said, as he watched the girls continue to giggle non-stop about something.

''Well you know what, I bet by the end of this trip he'll be done got her phone number.'' Jeff cut in, seeing Michelle as the type of girl that was possibly into old school bikers.

''How much we wagering?'' Austin asked, figuring this would be an easy bet to win.

''Uh..'' Jeff dug around in his pocket, pulling out all the money he could find. ''Looks like… forty two dollars and… fifty two cents.''

''You're on.'' Austin said, as he held out his hand to shake on the bet.

''Okay,'' Jeff said, shaking his hand.

''That's easy money right there.'' Austin laughed, as he took another drink from his beer, looking over at Dwayne who hadn't said much of anything since he'd gotten here. ''Why you so quiet man?''

''I know right, I thought it was impossible for you to be able to have a moment of silence.'' Kurt cut in, receiving a glare from Dwayne.

''The Rock needs no explanation for his actions.'' Dwayne replied, ''That's like asking the Texas Rattlesnake why he drinks so many beers. And those are questions you just don't ask.''

Austin looked over at Kurt expecting him to say his punch line, and when he didn't he cleared his throat.

Kurt flinched at that, ''What's wrong with you? You coming down with something?'' He asked, as he scooted a little further from Austin.

''No, I just felt like that would've been a good time for you to say your gay ass punch line!'' Austin shot back.

''What punch line?''

''It's true, it's true! It's soooo true!'' Austin mimicked.

''Sounds so gay when you say it.'' Kurt mumbled.

''Will both of you Jabroni's please no your role, and shut your mouth!'' Dwayne yelled, before he walked off from the group.

''Wonder what's got his panties up in a bunch?'' Austin questioned.

''You remember you're not supposed to question that.'' Kurt reminded him, ''Remember Dwayne had just said, not to question that.''

''Dwayne was just being a bit of a grump.'' Jeff replied, watching as Dwayne walked over to where Mark was sitting and grabbed himself a beer.

''Now that's true, that's damn true!'' Austin said, before taking a sip of his beer.

It actually irritated Kurt to no end when other superstars would mimic his character, and he glared over at Austin but it went unnoticed because Austin wasn't even paying him any attention anymore. So he then turned and began to talk to Jeff.

''I didn't know you were dating Cm Punk.'' Jackie said letting out a surprised gasp.

''Yeah, actually have been seeing him for a couple years now.'' Lita said not being able to hide her smile, at the thought of him.

Chris was leaned up against the wall listening to all the girls gush over CmPunk and Lita's relationship. ''Seriously girls who the hell cares!'' He cut in, getting an annoyed glare from all the divas. ''CmPunk is nothing compared to me. Now if any of you were dating someone of my stature, then you'd have something to brag about.''

''Someone of your stature?'' Lita asked, raising a brow at him. ''Trish dated you, and if I do remember her words correctly the only thing big that you came equipped with was that mouth of yours.'' After she finished all the girls burst out laughing.

Jericho's face instantly grew red, ''Trish just didn't know how to handle me!'' He yelled out.

''Possibly, because you didn't have much to work with.'' Jackie added, as all the girls continued laughing at Jericho's expense.

''Okay, that definitely explains the skinny jeans.'' Chyna cut in. ''And from the looks of it, Trish wasn't lying.''

''Ha! Ha! Ha! Make jokes all you want, a percentage of you are has-been's anyway'' He said, as he covered his crotch, and headed away from the girls.

''Oh my god, have you guys seen the light up jacket Jericho wears every night on Raw?'' Michelle asked.

''You mean no one had come up with the idea to throw a bucket of water on him, so they can show how much of a hazard that thing is to wear?'' Jackie replied.

''Nope. But now that you've mentioned it..'' Michelle laughed, as she thought about how that'd work out.

''No, that would kill em.'' Chyna pointed out.

''Yes, like watching him wear that fashion disaster has been killing me for the past couple months? I say it's worth the risk.'' Michelle stated.

''Well just wait until he takes it off in the back.'' Lita cut in, ''I mean as bad as I know we'd love to get rid of Jericho, it's illegal. So we'll just do the next best thing.''

Debra then opened her door, surprised to find that the room reeked of booze and all of Team Bring it was packed in there.

''Oh shit.'' Jeff mouthed, pointing over to Debra as he watched her walk in.

''What the hell is all this?'' She yelled.

Austin quickly put down his beer. ''Hey honey.'' He said, as he ran over and attempted to give her a kiss on the cheek.

''Austin, what is going on in here?'' She asked, as she looked around at all the trash that was everywhere.

''Oh, nothing. Just a small get together.''

''Small?'' She mouthed she looked around at everything in disbelief, noticing a lot of opened beer cans everywhere and spilled beer that had leaked into the rug, that she knew would stay trapped in there. ''Austin, you reek of booze!'' She yelled out, ''And not just you, this whole room reeks of it!''

''No worries though they all plan on cleaning it up.'' He said to her.

Debra did not want to hear that, she was so frustrated that Austin had planned a party at their place, with booze everywhere knowing she'd asked him to cut back. ''Listen Austin, I'm going to go use the little girls room. And if these people are not out of here by the time I get back, then you are going to be in a whole mess of trouble!''

He watched her as she walked away, and rubbed his forehead, as she went into the bathroom.

''So what did Debra say Austin?'' Kurt asked, as he began to drink some of the milk from the carton that he'd found in their fridge.

''Parties over.'' He said, as he walked passed them over to the boom box and turned it off. Immediately when he did so all eyes turned to him, ''Sorry to say, all you son of bitches gotta get the heck up out of here, but you know.. All of you son of bitches gotta get the heck up out of here!'' He then heard a lot of groaning as everyone made their way towards the door.

''Wait you don't want us to help you clean up this mess?'' Chyna asked, as she looked passed him and saw people began to leave the room.

''Nah, I guess Debra will do it.'' He replied back, looking over at the bathroom door than back at Chyna.

''Well okay, it was a fun party Steve.'' Chyna said, as she waved goodbye and headed out the door.

''Whiiiiiippped.'' Chris said through a fake cough as he followed behind everyone else, closing the door behind him.

Austin sighed, as he looked at how bad the place was trashed. And walked out of the living room, into the bedroom figuring he'd just clean it up in the morning.

Debra came out of the bathroom to find everyone had left, including Austin. She let out a frustrated sigh, as she walked through the living room over into their room and found Steve laying across the bed, with his face stuffed inside a pillow. ''Steven..'' She said through clinched teeth.

He raised his head up, and looked over at her.

''I know you don't just expect me to sleep in this filth!'' trying her best not to lose her temper.

''Well just till the cleaning crew gets here. '' He said, as he sat up on an elbow and let a lazy smile graze his lips.

''Are you high?'' She yelled, not believing he'd expect her to sleep in a place that smelled like this.

''Not at the moment.'' He said trying to make light of the situation, ''But no worries Deb, the cleaning crew will be here first thing tomorrow morning.''

She placed her hands on her hips in aggravation with him, questioning herself under her breath on why she'd ever decided to marry this man, before she walked over and grabbed her suitcase thanking god she'd unpacked it.

''Where you going?'' He asked, as he watched her roll her suitcase over towards the door.

She let out an aggravated sigh, as she looked over at him. ''To book another room. Goodnight Steven.''

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Hunter and Shawn had just finished placing camera's in everyone's rooms (Excluding Austin's)

''Everything seems to be hooked up.'' Hunter said, applauding their work as he toyed with the zoom features on the camera for the hall.

''Oh, Oh, there they go!'' Shawn said, pointing over to the video that showed the parts of Team Bring It leaving Austin's room. ''Lets test the volume.'' Shawn said, as he turned up the speakers so they'd be able to hear what all conversations were going on.

''You know, with moves like that I think you just danced your way into my heart.'' Cody said, as placed his arm around Layla's shoulder.

''Yeah, maybe if you ever learn to dance. Maybe you can do the same to me.'' She said, as she used her right hand, to pull his arm from around her.

''Buuuuuuuuuuurn.'' Hunter laughed, ''Now try the one for the north hall.''

''Okay.'' Shawn replied, as he switched over to the other speaker.

''Yeah, it all pays off in the end.'' Chyna replied, looking over at Lita as they continued walking up the hall ahead of everyone else.

''I was actually considering getting mine done, but I honestly don't think I have the body for em.'' Lita replied.

''Lucky for me, I was born with em.'' Miss Jackie gloated.

''No questions on what their talking about.'' Hunter grinned.

''You hit that right?'' Shawn asked, still eyeing Chyna's boobs.

''Yeah.'' Hunter said, ''You should take advantage on the zoom in button right now.''

''Oh, you're right!'' Shawn said, as he quickly began to try and angle the camera to zoom in on Chyna's boobs.

''Veeeeeeery nice.'' Hunter cooed, admiring how clear the picture showed on the camera. ''Hey lets check the bedrooms.'' Hunter said, as he switched over to the section that showed all the bedrooms.

''Oh, lookie lookie.'' Shawn said, as he took a sip of soda. ''Wonder what might be up to?''

''Ashley, it wouldn't be fair to Ron if I'd did it with him though.'' She said, as she paced back and forth on the side of her bed.

''Did what with who?'' Shawn mouthed, raising a brow as he watched Trish let out a frustrated sigh, as she plopped down on the edge of her bed.

''I don't know. But I think we're about to find out'' Hunter replied, turning the volume up.

''Then it's not just him. Mickie tried to kiss me as well.'' Trish continued, as she ran her hand through her hair.

''Whoa, you do have a camera set up in Mickie's room right?'' Hunter asked.

''Yeeeeessiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrreee …'' Shawn replied, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Trish let out a deep sigh, as she placed her phone down on her dresser and turned it on speaker.

''What stopped her?'' Ashley asked.

''I did!'' Trish replied back.

''Oh, snap is that Ashley Massaro?'' Shawn asked.

''So anyways, how did this all get from being about you and Cena to Mickie trying to kiss you?'' Ashley asked, on the other line.

''She says she got caught up in the moment.'' Trish replied, ''I've been trying to pull myself to believe that all day.''

''Or… Maybe Mickie just wanted to kiss you.'' Ashley replied, not meaning to sound so entertained by that.

''Either way, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Because I'm pretty sure she's probably on a flight back home right now.'' Trish replied, as she leaned down and began to pull off her boots.

''Oh boy is Trish going to be disappointed.'' Hunter said, as a smile grazed his lips. ''You know something Shawn, this is all going to make for good tv when we air all this stuff.''

''Yeah, if only we could've gotten the camera's in Mickie's room in time for us to film her coming onto Trish. Man that would've been hot!''

''No worries Shawn, we'll be watching them like hawks now. Picking out all the juicy details.'' Hunter said with a grin.

''Wait, how are we going to host the show and watch them?'' Shawn asked with a raised brow.

''Easy, we'll pretend that Mr. McMahon had gotten onto us about our actions, and each join one of the teams. Every other day after they host an event, we'll meet back here and check the camera's. To stir up the pop even more, we'll take what we've learned from watching the videos and one by one bring everything said out to the light.''

''Oh, so you want us to stir up the drama?'' Shawn asked, finding the idea quite entertaining. He watched as Hunter nodded over to him, and smiled as he leaned back in his chair ''Welp, they won't be calling this show Backstabbers for nothing.'' they then went back to watching the cameras.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, and I am so sorry to update so late. I wanted to include DX in this story, so I had to figure out a way to use them. I've always liked them as heels in the WWE so I figured I'd make them heels for this story, I hope nobody minds. And since it might be a couple days or so before I update this story again, I'll give you a couple hints of whats going to take place in the next chapter. Hint: 1st: Jeff and Matt are going to go back through the trail in search of the cabin, but this time they'll be bringing along a buddy. 2: Someones got a secret admirer 3: Someone begins to question their sexuality. Again I hope your enjoying this story so far, and I'll try and update asap.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_WWE's New Reality Show: Backstabbers_ -**

Adam had gotten no sleep at all, on the count of having a booked room next to Chris, who spent the night up practicing his cords.

''Fuckin Jericho!'' He groaned, as he slowly crawled out of bed. Rubbing his eyes, after realizing the sun was out.

He couldn't remember when he'd fallen asleep, but it was possibly when Chris had taken that third break.

He let out a tired yawn as he headed into the kitchen, and began to raid the fridge.

''Eggs, cheese, butter..'' He began as he pulled each item out of the fridge as he named em. ''Seems to me like we have all the ingredients to make an omelet.'' He said, as headed over to the sink, and reached up pulling down a frying pan that hung from the rack overhead, and turned around placing it over on the stove.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Adam let out a sigh, as he looked over at the door. ''Who could that be at this time a morning?'' He asked himself, as he walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, towards the door.

*Knock Knock Knock* ''C'mon open up!'' Adam heard a familiar voice call out.

''Yeah, yeah.. Give me a second.'' He said, as he finally made it over to the door and peeked his eye through the peep hole to see Chris looking around behind him. ''The fuck does he want?'' He asked himself, before he opened the door.

''Morning Neighbor.'' Chris said, as he looked over at Adam.

''Good Morning.'' Adam said, as he rubbed his eyes, and leaned up again the door frame.

''Man you look exhausted!'' Chris said, ''Eyes all red, and not just that your face is too. You look as if you haven't sleep in weeks.''

''Yeah, well.. Didn't sleep well last night.'' Adam said, as he let out an aggravated sigh and left the doorway, heading back through the living room towards the kitchen.

''What? Did Beth make you stay up all night on the phone with her?'' Chris asked, inviting himself in, and silently closing the door behind him, as he watched Adam go in the kitchen and open a bottle of canola oil.

''No, just had a noisy neighbor.'' Adam groaned, as he looked up from the pan over at Jericho shooting him a look.

''Sorry, had to squeeze in some practice time. Got a big concert coming up pretty soon.'' Jericho said apologetically as he walked over, and took a seat down at the bar.

''It's cool. Probably wouldn't have bothered me much, if I hadn't already been in a pretty crappy mood.'' Adam replied, as he carried the pan over to the stove.

''Oh, the elimination?'' Jericho asked, raising both brows.

''Yeah.'' Adam replied, as he turned on the stove. ''My team just doesn't seem much like a team in my opinion.'' He turned around to see Chris giving him a confused look, and frowned leaning up against the stove's railing. ''In the end I can already see your team, winning every event.''

''C'mon man, you've got to have some kind of confidence in your team.'' Chris replied, not being able to understand what happened at the elimination that could've made Adam feel that way.

''Nah, I don't. Not with Cena as the captain.'' Adam then stood up from against the stove, and walked over by the sink and pulled a bowl from the dish rack. ''DX doesn't like him, even tried to have him voted off. He would've been out, had it not been for him having the last vote.''

''So wait, DX is here?'' Chris asked.

''Yeah, and they've pretty much taken over the show.'' Adam replied back, showing his annoyance in his voice as he spoke.

''Oh. So in the end who went home?'' Chris asked, figuring next to Cena DX hated Randy just as much.

''No one. Mickie was supposed to go home, but after DX found out she wasn't much of a benefit to our team, they decided to keep her on, and told us next event she'd have to be a part of as well.''

Chris had to hide his grin, as he heard that news. Figuring the next event was as easy as won, and he couldn't wait to go back and inform his team members on this. ''Wow their ass clowns for that.'' Chris said, putting on an aggravated face. ''But man, personally if you feel like Cena's the reason they're doing that kind of shit, then I'd say next elimination try and vote him off.''

''Couldn't do that, Cena's my boy.'' Adam replied, already having an idea of what Chris was trying to do.

''He's also the reason, you'll be losing by Mickie throwing the games.'' Chris said, as he climbed down from the bar stool. ''I mean just think about it, as long as Cena stays apart of your team then they'll keep putting Mickie in the games, while they pick off your players one by one. And with DX's thinking, their going to make it to where you can't vote her off, so while her and Cena are still there, you'll be on a plane ride home.'' He almost broke character, when he saw that Adam finally started taking what he said into consideration. ''Just think about it.'' Chris said, as he pushed the chair in, and walked over to the door, leaving Adam to take in what he said. As soon as he left Adams room, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. ''Man, oh man. Just wait till they hear about this.''

* * *

Matt woke up to find Jeff sleeping down at the foot of his bed, with his mouth wide open and drool running down the side of his face. ''Really Jeff?'' He asked himself, before deciding to use his feet to push Jeff off his bed. He watched as Jeff rolled over one good time, before falling onto the hard wooden floor, ending in a loud thump.

''Shit!'' Jeff yelled, quickly climbing up to his feet and wiping his mouth, raising a brow at his brother who was plopped up on one arm. ''What the hell did you do that for?!'' He yelled.

''Had no leg room.'' Matt replied, getting up to where he was now sitting up straight against the head board.

''Yeah, that's a good enough reason.'' Jeff grumbled, as he picked up his pillow, and walked over to the right side of the bed, and laid down.

Matt shot his brother a strange look, ''Why are you not sleeping in your own room dude?''

Jeff fluffed his pillow, before laying down on it, and groaned. ''Kept imagining that woman, walking in my room. Felt as though I was jinxing myself, and a chill seemed to fill the room. It was as if another presence was there, so I definitely couldn't sleep there.'' Jeff replied.

''But bro, she wanted to be left alone. I highly doubt, she'd ever come and try to see us.'' Matt replied, as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed looking back at his brother.

''Yeah, but I don't only think that's it though man.'' He watched as Matt scratched his head, giving him a confused look. ''I think this whole island belongs to her. And I think she wants us off of it.''

''I think your just being paranoid bro.'' Matt replied, as he turned forward and bent down, picking his pants up off the floor, and sliding his feet into them.

''Nah Matt, I think we're all trespassing on someone's private property, and if we all don't leave soon the consequences could be dire.

''This is silly.'' Matt mumbled to himself, as he stood up, and slid his pants all the way up, before turning around to catch the concerned look his brother was holding. He was always very protective of his little brother, and knew he had to do something so his brother could feel safe again, and let out a deep sigh as he finally came up with something. ''Okay, how about this. You give me two hours, to go shower and eat some breakfast. You know my normal routine. Then I'll go talk to Matt Stryker about this island, and see what all information I can find out about it.''

Jeff nodded, feeling relieved that hopefully they could get some insight on this island, and possibly find out about the old cabin. ''Okay bro.'' He replied, as he laid back down against the pillow, watching Matt as he grabbed a pair of pants that were hung-up on the door knob of the closet, then headed out of the room.

* * *

Mickie woke to a knock at the door, and sleepily crawled out of bed, letting out an almost silent yawn as she headed over to the door. ''Wonder who that could be this time a morning?'' She asked herself, before unlocking the door, and pulling it open to find her team captain standing outside her door.

''Morning Mickie.'' He said, with a bright smile to greet her.

''Oh my..'' She mouthed, covering her mouth, as she thought about what a mess she probably looked like right now.

''Did I wake you?'' He asked, as he looked her over. Seeing that she was only wearing a long T-shirt, which he figured was probably her night clothes. ''If I did, I'm sorry.'' He then quickly apologized, ''Just wanted to see if you might want to go get some breakfast.'' He continued, pointing behind him.

''Oh wow, I'm so sorry you had to see me like this. I'm so embarrassed.'' Mickie quickly said, her face turning a bright red, as she began trying to tug her shirt down, a little more so he couldn't see her panties.

''Oh you speak?'' He teased, his smile only growing when she rolled her eyes at him. ''But really you look fine.'' He continued, watching as a smile grazed her lips. ''Nothing to be embarrassed about.''

''Thanks.'' She replied, ''But just so you know, you're a terrible liar.'' She laughed, as she turned around, and headed back into her room.

''You mean a terrible truther? Since I'm telling you my honest opinion, and you don't seem to believe me?'' He asked, as he followed her in, closing the door behind him.

''If that's what you want to call it.'' She replied, as she walked over to one of her dressers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a green and white plaid shirt.

''Yeah, I think I want to call it that.'' He replied, as he walked over and took a seat down at the foot of her bed.

''Well either way thank you.'' She smiled.

''For what?'' He asked, raising a brow at her.

''For just…'' She paused, for a moment to think about how to word it, turning her attention down to the clothes she had hanging over her forearm pressed against her stomach. She then looked up at him again, catching the confused look he was giving her, causing her cheeks to go back to the bashful shade of red. ''being you.'' She then continued, watching as his lips curled up into a smile and his dimples began to show.

He then rose to his feet, and walked over to her giving her a tight hug at an instant, making her gasp. He didn't know what it was about her, but something definitely drew him to her. Nothing that he could understand, maybe he just had a thing for crazy chicks? He could feel her return his hug, resting her head against his shoulder he then loosened the hug a bit, and they just stood there continuing to hold each other. ''So.. '' he whispered in her ear softly. ''You still haven't given me an answer as to if you were going to join me in getting breakfast this morning.''

She smiled, finally standing up straight from against him, as she backed up enough to where she could look into his eyes. ''Hm..'' She pretended to think about it for a second, rubbing her chin as she did so. She watched him as he raised a brow at her, as he awaited her answer and her smile returned. ''I'd love to.'' She couldn't help but chuckle when he let out a sigh of relief. ''What? You didn't seriously expect me to turn you down did you?''

''Possibly, not like it hasn't happened before.'' He replied, loving how surprised she looked by that. ''But I'm glad you didn't.'' He replied softly starring down into her eyes.

''Me too.'' She said, as she starred back into his. ''Well anyways, I should go shower.'' She said, kind of feeling guilty for ruining their moment but figuring if they didn't leave soon they'd be too late for breakfast.

''Okay.'' He replied, as he stood there, and watched her walked away from him, over to a dresser and pull out some underwear. ''I guess I'll wait out here for you.'' He said, as he walked over and to a seat down on the right side of the bed.

''Okay, I'll see you in a bit.'' She replied, as she looked over at him, as he got comfortable on her bed. Smiling when he winked over at her, before she headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Lita awoke to a knock at the door, glancing over at the clock as she sat up in her bed, rubbing at her eyes. ''At six in the morning this better be important.'' She grumbled under her breath as she threw the covers aside, looking over at Trish who was still sleeping like a baby over in her bed.

*Knock Knock Knock*

''One second!'' Lita yelled out, regretting it when she saw her friend turn over, and open her eyes.

''Wow, what time is it?'' Trish asked through a yawn, as she looked over at the clock that was sitting on the nightstand between their beds.

''Too early for company, I can tell you that.'' Lita grumbled, as she slid on her slippers, finally getting up and walking over to answer the door. As she opened the door, she didn't bother to say a word and just headed back to her bed, deciding that it wasn't for her anyways.

''What? Too good to tell someone good morning?'' Austin complained, as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

''At six o'clock in the morning, please tell me you actually have a reason for coming here.'' Lita grumbled, as she sat down on her bed looking over at him ending in an aggravated sigh.

''Well actually I do.'' He replied, looking from Lita to Trish, who was like a baby sister to him. ''A little birdy told me you transferred teams.''

''Oh, yeah..'' Trish replied, watching as Austin made his way over towards her.

''Well Matt approved Dwayne's decision to have you transferred over, but there's only one problem.'' Austin then stopped at the foot of her bed.

Trish sat up, giving him a confused look. ''Which is?''

''Matt says, to even out the teams we will have to donate one of our team members over to the Cenation team.'' Austin replied. ''Preferably a girl.'' He finished glancing over at Lita, then back at Trish.

''Okay, well then let's just give up one of those Lay-Cool chicks.'' Lita cut in.

''It's not our choice.'' Austin replied, ''Team Cenation will get to vote on whoever they want to be transferred over.''

''Oh, well that sucks.'' Trish sighed, looking over at the concerned look on Lita's face.

''That's not even the half of it.'' Austin replied, quickly drawing both women's attention back over to him. ''The thing is, team Cenation hasn't even agreed on the team transfer yet, so chances are you might get drafted back, if they decide not to accept one of our members in exchange for you.''

''One of our members? So that means they also have the option of picking a guy?'' Lita asked.

''Well yeah, but Dwayne would prefer to give up a girl.''

''That's so sexist!'' Lita argued, getting an innocent shrug from Austin.

''Well it's not like it's his call anyways.'' Austin replied back. ''But anyways, in a few hours he's supposed to go talk with John about the exchange and see if he'd even take it. My fingers are crossed on this one.'' Austin said, as he headed back over to the door, ''I'll be sure to let you ladies know, when I found out anything.''

''Okay, thanks Bro.'' Trish replied, ''But wait.'' She called out, as she saw Austin turn the door handle. He then released it, turning around to face her. ''Shouldn't I be at the meeting? I mean, being that it'll be mainly regarding me.''

Austin took a moment to think about that and nodded in agreement at how true that was. ''Well yeah. But for some reason Dwayne didn't want you there.''

''Oh..'' Trish mouthed, figuring why.

''Don't really know why, he just said he didn't.'' Austin then continued.

''Oh okay.'' Trish replied back, as she rolled up her right pants leg, afterwards doing the left one the same way.

''Well I'm going to go try and clean up my hotel room, party last night left the place a mess. '' Austin began, as he grabbed the door handle again. ''Goodbye Ladies.'' He said, getting a quick wave from both of them before he left out of their hotel room.

Lita waited to hear the door click, to indicate that it had completely closed before turning her attention over to Trish, who seemed to be sitting up Indian style in the middle of the bed drawing invisible circles on her leg. ''I honestly think that was the first time, I've ever heard Austin talk without him being completely intoxicated. Or ever heard him complete a sentence without saying any curse words.''

Trish looked over at Lita and shrugged, ''Probably because you never really hangout with him outside of the WWE.''

''Hmm, probably.'' Lita replied, as she sat up in her bed watching her friend as she went back to drawing invisible circles on her leg. ''Which kind of surprises me, because Punk's always hanging around him.''

''I see..'' Trish said as she stopped, and uncrossed her legs, swinging them over the side of the bed. ''I think I'm going to go for a walk.'' Trish then pulled the thin scrunchie from around her wrist, and tied her hair up in a bun, before standing up off her bed.

''Err.. okay.'' Lita replied, already figuring something was probably bothering Trish, but knowing Trish too well to waste her time asking questions of what it might be.

''I'll be back in a bit.'' Trish said as she slipped on her bedroom shoes, before heading towards the door.

Lita watched her as she left, she honestly couldn't understand why Trish always seemed to keep her problems bottled up inside. They'd been best friends since two-thousand and two and Trish still didn't seem to trust her with her problems. Lita frowned, finally deciding to lay back down and try to get a bit more sleep since today was the rest day, before the next event.

* * *

Layla woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling, and the smell of fresh hot pancakes. ''Mmmm.. Something smells good.'' She smiled, as she climbed up to her feet, and headed down the hall into the kitchen, to find Michelle flipping pancakes.

''Good morning sleeping beauty.'' Michelle said, flashing her a smile as she watched Layla enter the kitchen.

''Wow something smells really good.'' Layla said, as she walked over peeking over Michelle's shoulder.

''Well, I decided in honor of our friendship, since I can be a tad… you know..''

''Controlling? Needy? A total-''

''I get it!'' Michelle cut in, glaring over at Layla, who held a serious face for a brief moment before it lightened up and formed a smile. ''Just seeing that you are my best friend, I felt I should do something for you.''

''Well thank you.'' Layla smiled, her appreciation shown clearly on her face. ''Everything smells lovely.''

''Thank you.'' Michelle mouthed back, returning her friends smile, as she used the spatula to carry the last two pancakes that were sitting on the pan over to the other stack. ''Anyways, you should go wash up. Everything is pretty much done.''

''Will do.'' Layla nodded, as she turned and headed out of the kitchen.

Michelle watched her, as she disappeared from around the corner, and smiled to herself. Happy that somehow she's been able to keep Layla as her dear friend, regardless of how much of a (You know what) she can be at times.

Layla walked into the bathroom, and flicked on the light switch before she walked over to the sink. She began to run the water, and pushed down on the liquid soap pump as it squirted out in her hand. ''Fooooam.'' She smiled, as she began to wash her hands. For some reason she felt good. Like she just knew today was going to be a good day. She took her eyes off the foam bubbles that were rinsing off of her hands down into the sink, in order to look up in the mirror at herself. She felt almost silly that she was grinning so hard, and then cut off the water pulling to pieces of paper towel off the roll. She took a quick glance at herself one more time, before she headed out of the bathroom. By the time she'd arrived back into the kitchen, Michelle had already had her plate sitting over on the bar, next to a glass of orange juice.

''Would you like you syrup on the side? Or over the pancakes?'' Michelle asked, as she tilted the jug over the plate.

''Over.'' Layla replied, walking out of the kitchen, and over to the bar.

''Okay, tell me when.'' Michelle said, as she began to pour some syrup over the pancakes.

''Okay, that's good.'' Layla replied, when the syrup began to touch her eggs.

''Okay, well is there anything else you might need Lay?'' Michelle asked, as she sat the syrup bottle down on the counter.

''Um, no I'm fine.'' Layla smiled, as she unwrapped her silver ware and began to cut up her food.

''Well just.. Tell me if you need anything.'' Michelle said, as she began putting all the dishes in the sink.

Layla watched her as she began eating and couldn't help but chuckle, which in the end received a strange look from her friend.

''What?'' Michelle asked.

''Oh, nothing.'' She smiled.

''No seriously Lay, what?'' Michelle asked, placing both hands on her hips and she looked over at her bestfriend.

''It really is nothing.'' She replied, as she picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth, before bursting out laughing again. Loving how unamused Michelle looked.

Michelle let out an annoyed sigh, ''Seriously Lay, what's so funny?'' She snapped.

Layla watched her for a moment before responding, ''It's just, I couldn't imagine any of this.'' She stopped for a brief second to take a sip of her juice. ''I mean, you in the kitchen. Cooking, and cleaning and just everything. I know it's not really that funny, but just seeing it since it was so unexpected it kind of humors me ya know?''

Michelle rolled her eyes at that, as she went back to clearing the dishes. ''It honestly isn't that big of a surprise.''

''Uh, yeah it is.'' Layla shot back, ''And even more of a surprise that you're really good at it. One day your going to make one guy a very lucky man.''

''Hopefully.'' Michelle replied, as she began filling the sink up with hot water. ''And speaking of men, what's up with you and Cody?'' Layla almost choked on her food when Michelle asked that, causing a very entertained smirk to cross Michelle's lips.

Layla patted her chest, and then took a few sips from her juice. ''Nothing.'' She then replied, highly surprised by the question.

''C'mon Lay, you're talking to me Michelle. If anyone can tell when you like a boy, it's me.''

''Well okay fine.'' Layla said in a defeated tone, ''I'll admit that he is kind of cute.''

''Your blushing.'' Michelle teased, ''You really like that boy doncha Lay?''

Layla quickly covered her face, to hide her blush and shook her head. ''I don't. Besides he's probably got like a million girlfriends.'' She replied, afterwards dropping her hands back down from her face.

''And you want to make it amillion and one.'' Michelle teased, ''But no seriously, you should stop assuming.'' Michelle quickly added, after recieving a dry look from Layla. ''Not all good looking guys are assholes. And besides you two will be traveling together twenty-four seven so I honestly think you should go talk to him and see what happens.''

''Okay, bad idea.'' Layla replied.

''Okay, what's wrong with it?'' Michelle replied, placing both hands on her hips as she looked over at her bestfriend.

''Well firstly because I don't approach boys..'' Layla fussed.

''Well, he seemed pretty into you at the party, so I'm pretty sure he'll be stopping by to see you soon enough.'' Michelle reassured her, as she let her arms relax at her side again.

''You think?'' Layla asked, her face now lit up.

Michelle chuckled at that, ''Of course.''

Layla then hopped down from her bar stool, and quickly picked up her plate.

''Where you going Lay?'' Michelle asked, as she watched Layla began to empty her plate out into the garbage.

''Well, if Cody decides to drop by unannounced, I just want to look flawless.'' Layla said, as she finished emptying the plate, then walked over and sat it in the sink.

Michelle didn't get a chance to respond before Layla rushed out of the kitchen, she watched the doorway for a brief moment and shook her head as she leaned up against the counter. ''You always do.'' She then mouthed, as she crossed her arms over her chest and let her smile fade away.

* * *

Austin was headed passed Dwayne's room just in time, to catch him walking out of it.

''You headed to go and talk to Cena?'' Austin asked, as he turned his attention over to Dwayne.

''Yeah.'' Dwayne replied, as he pulled his room door shut, then jiggled then handle to make sure it had locked.

''Might be a good idea to let me tag along with you. Seeing as when you two are in the same room, you never seem to get along.'' Austin pointed out to him.

''Yeah, maybe. Still trying to figure out , who we could recommend to be traded over to his team. Possibly the least beneficial for ours.'' Dwayne said as he walked over to Austin.

''Kids smart. Chances are he'll want the one in the best shape.'' Austin replied back, ''I realized that by checking out the list of people he chose for his team. He started off with whoever looked to be in good physical condition.''

''Okay, so which diva do you think he might want to take?'' Dwayne asked, placing his hands on his hips.

''After looking over the list, and the order he picked them. Trish was his number one pick out of all the divas there. Chances are he'll pick her again.'' Austin replied.

Dwayne rubbed at his jaw, thinking back to the day they got to pick their team members and remembered that Trish was Cena's first pick for the girls. ''Then we might have to volunteer one of our guys then.''

Austin shot him a look of disbelief, ''Dwayne, why do you want her on our team so bad?'' Austin fussed, quickly shutting up when he saw Trish turn the corner.

Trish had heard them mention her name, but couldn't hear enough of what they said to completely know what they were talking about. But quickly figured it was something bad, when they grew quiet when they saw her approaching. ''I'm not interrupting anything am I?'' She asked, as she walked up, stopping in between the two men.

''No, of course not.'' Austin replied, ''We were just about to go talk to Cena about the transfer.''

''Oh..'' Trish replied, looking over from Austin to Dwayne who hadn't taken his eyes off her since she walked up. ''Well, maybe I should come with you guys.'' Trish volunteered.

Austin looked from Trish to Dwayne, who he'd also noticed had been staring at Trish, then turned his attention back to her. ''Fine with me.'' He replied.

Trish smiled over at Austin, and nodded, before turning her attention back to Dwayne. ''Fine with you?''

Dwayne, looked over at Austin, who was eying him then let out a deep sigh and nodded, ''Fine.'' Before he turned away from them and began up the hall.

Trish watched him, for a few seconds before looking over at Austin. ''Guess that's our cue to follow.'' She shrugged, before starting up behind him.

Austin rubbed the back of his neck, as he started up behind them. But it didn't take a minute, till they ended up running into Cena alongside Mickie.

''Hey Dwayne.'' Mickie said, as she gave a quick wave to him.

''Hey Mick, mind if I have a word with Cena?'' He asked, as Austin and Trish walked up beside him.

Cena then released Mickie's hand, and tucked his hands in his pants pocket. ''Uh, sure.''

Mickie scoffed at that, and crossed her arms over her chest as she noticed Trish had just walked up. 'There he goes, doing it again.' She said to herself, shaking her head in disbelief with him.

''What exactly is this in regards to?'' He asked curiously, looking from Dwayne, to Trish, to Austin.

''Well, I'd like to talk to you about a little exchange.''

Cena looked on as he pulled his hands from his pockets, and cross his arms over his chest. ''Go on.''

''Well, we'd like to bring Trish over to Team Bring It, and in exchange for her, you can select one of our Team Members to bring over to team Cenation.'' Dwayne replied back.

Cena looked from Dwayne to Trish, and placed his hands down on his hips, as he shook his head in disbelief with this. ''Okay, I'll accept the exchange, but first I want to hear a good reason for why you want her on your team.''

''I don't need a reason, we just do.'' Dwayne shot back, growing quickly aggravated with the man who stood before him.

''No. No… There's got to be a reason for you wanting her on your team.'' Cena argued back, ''Otherwise you can't always get what you want.''

''Cena just think about it.'' Mickie then cut in, getting Cena to turn and look over at her ''He's giving you the option of choosing any member of his team to come over to ours, that's including guys. We'd have a far better chance of winning if you just took his offer.''

''I get that Mickie! It's just..'' He stopped himself, as he turned his attention back to Trish, catching the confused look she was giving him. He could admit he was attracted to her, even at her worse she looked amazing and frowned. ''Okay fine.'' He said taking his eyes off Trish, and turning them back to the Team Bring It captain. ''Tell Cody he's been transferred over to team Cenation.'' He said, not giving Dwayne a chance to respond as he walked around him, and continued up the hall.

''Thank you Trish.'' Mickie mouthed to her, as she got an accepting nod from Trish, as she continued up the hall following behind Cena.

Austin couldn't have been more confused. As he saw the look on Trish's face, she seemed almost upset about the transfer, and the annoyed look on Dwayne's face confused him even more as he watched him glare over at Cena as he continued up the hall. ''Why are you so mad? He chose Cody out of all the superstars he could've picked. With you offering up any superstar on our team, your lucky he didn't pick me!''

Dwayne glared over at Austin, but didn't say a word.

''Well whatever, I guess I'll go inform Cody that he's been transferred over to Team Cenation.'' Austin said, deciding his job here was done.

Dwayne watched Austin as he disappeared up the hall then turned his attention to Trish. ''You said you didn't have feelings for him.''

''I don't.'' She replied back, turning her attention over to Dwayne.

''You do.''

Trish pursed her lip, and crossed her arms as she looked up at him. ''Mr. Johnson aren't we a little old to be getting jealous?'' She asked, expecting him to say something snappy back, but when he just glared down at her she figured she was free to continue. ''I mean, it's not like I'm your wife or anything. I honestly see no reason for me to lie to you about Cena, or liking anyone else on the roster. Like I said he's a friend, and that's all I see him as. I don't even understand why I feel the need to have to explain that to you!''

Dwayne turned his attention away from her, and looked down the hall.

Trish couldn't fight back a smile, as she walked over and placed her hand to the side of his face, immediately getting his attention back on her. ''Dwayne, fine. If you want to hear me say it, I will.'' She smiled, as she looked deep into his eyes. ''I have feelings for..'' She took a brief pause, and dropped her hand back down to her side, as she looked down at his shirt.

His features softened, as he watched her.

''..you.'' She finally finished, looking up at him.

He couldn't help but smile after hearing news like that, and instantly pulled her into him, giving her a mind blowing kiss. Which surprised him, when she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After the kiss broke, he couldn't stop staring down into her eyes.

Trish blushed, as she looked into his dark brown eyes and couldn't stop smiling for anything. ''Hm.. Is it always going to be that easy to lighten up your mood?''

Dwayne shrugged, as he looked from her eyes to her lips and gave her a quick peck on the lips. ''Maybe.''

She returned it and smiled up at him after it had broke, as her hands trailed down from his neck down his chest, as she began to write her initials out across his chest with her index finger. ''You do know, that this has to stay our little secret though right?'' She asked, as she drew an invisible heart next to the S. Before looking up at him, as her finger rest against his chest making sure he understood that.

He smiled down at her and nodded. '' No worries Mrs. Stratus, The Rock has always liked to keep his personal life, personal.''

''Okay, good.'' Trish said, realizing they were far too close for comfort she took a step back, so if anyone walked up they'd look like any old friends talking. Which got her a strange look from Dwayne. ''Just creating a comfortable amount of space so no one will get suspicious.'' She explained, only saying it loud enough for him to hear.

Dwayne then looked around behind him, to make sure no one was around before turning back to Trish. ''Just try not to be too paranoid about it. That'll brings along suspicions.''

''Some one sounds like a pro at this.'' She said, trying to sound like she was teasing but it came out a bit more concerned sounding.

''Actually The Rock has never been much of a player.'' He then replied, surprised by how stunned Trish looked by that. ''Honestly can't recall a time that I'd ever even considered cheating till now.''

''Oh.'' Trish mouthed, as she lowered her head.

He then moved in close to her, ''Trish, that's nothing for you to feel guilty about.'' He reassured her, as he rest his finger under her chin to guide her face back up to him. ''Trish you just have so many factors about you that I like, that make me want to get close to you.'' He said as he moved his hand over to the side of her face, and brushed his thumb against her bottom lip.

''C'mon Little Jimmy, you can do it!'' R-Truth yelled out, as he came jogging around the corner.

Immediately Trish and Dwayne broke apart.

''So.. Again thank you for those Yoga tips.'' Dwayne yelled out, backing two steps away from her.

''Uh... Yeah.. Anytime.'' Trish said, as she combed her hand through her hair, taking a quick glance back at Ron before quickly turning her attention back to Dwayne.

Ron stopped jogging, and continued walking the rest of the walk to them.

''Hey Ron.'' Dwayne waved, before turning his attention back to Trish. ''Well The Rock's gotta get going, he's got a date with stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Thanks again for the advice Trish, and feel free to stop by if you got anything new to teach me.'' He said, winking over at her.

''Will do.'' She smiled, trying to ignore the awkwardness of this situation, as she waved goodbye, and watched Dwayne as he walked passed them, and headed down the hall, continuing to watch him till he disappeared around the corner.

''So..'' R-Truth began, waiting for Trish to turn her attention back to him, before continuing. ''You're a yoga instructor?''

''Uh, yeah.'' Trish replied, not sure where he was headed with this but praying in her mind that he wasn't about to ask her to teach him yoga.

''Oh, cool. Didn't know that.'' He replied.

''Mhm, I actually own my own yoga studio back in Canada, called Stratusphere.''

''Okay, cool. Well I'm not going to beat around the bush with you Mrs. Stratus.'' He the began getting a confused look from the seven times woman's champion. ''You see little Jimmy here, hasn't been going by a proper diet. And always seems to pig out on greasy foods like: Pizza, Burgers, Taco's, etc..'' He then shoots a spot next to him an annoyed look, ''Don't get upset because I'm speaking the truth. Your growing a belly, and this woman can help you lose it!'' He fussed.

Trish didn't know rather to play along with it or not, and grew even more confused that it seemed like R-Truth really believed there was a little boy standing there next to him.

''I'm sorry Trish.'' Ron quickly apologized, ''Little Jimmy's only 13, and doesn't believe in consequences for his action!''

''That's understandable.'' Trish replied. ''But anyways, how about when we finish shooting this show. Maybe you can fly him out to my yoga studio, and we'll be sure to whip him back into shape.''

Ron smiled, and gave Little Jimmy a nudge. ''You see that little Jimmy! This nice lady is going to help you get back into shape!'' He yelled out, pointing over to Trish. ''You see that Trish, you've gotten Little Jimmy all excited.'' He said as he moved his eyes up and down as if he was watching someone bounce around.

''Yeah, and I definitely can't wait to work with him.'' Trish replied, as she looked from Ron to the spot he was starring down at. ''It'll definitely be a pleasure.''

''You bet. I promise you Trish, Little Jimmy will be one of the fastest learners you've ever seen.'' Ron promised her.

''Oh, I'm sure.'' Trish quickly agreed, ''But anyways, you two better continue on with your jog. I'm going to go put Jimmy down on the enrollment list okay Ron?''

''Okay.'' He said with a big grin, as he crouched down and put his arm around his invisible friend. ''You know what, I bet your going to have a lot of fun in her class.'' He said, after Trish had left. ''Glad you agree Jimmy.'' He smiled as he stood up, and grabbed his invisible friends hand. ''Now lets finish off this jog.''

* * *

''So…. Anything interesting happen?'' Hunter asked, as he sat down a case of bottled water on a nearby desk.

Shawn turned around in his computer chair, with a big grin on his face, which caused Hunter to raise a brow. ''Dude, instead of filming the stupid game show, they should just make it about these superstars lives off camera.''

''So, I take it something interesting did happen?'' Hunter said, as he walked over and took a seat down in the other computer chair.

''Yeah man.'' Shawn said, as he turned back around in his chair to face the computer screen.

''Okay, enlighten me.''Hunter said, as he turned around facing Shawn.

''First off, I think Jeff is scared of the dark. He slept with his brother last night, and kept talking about a chill in his room, and some lady coming in, and something about a Cabin. Who knows what he was talking about.''

''As interesting as that sounds..'' Hunter began.

''Wait! Wait! Wait! Lemme finish.'' Shawn cut in, ''Okay, so then Michelle had cooked breakfast for Layla, and they were discussing Layla possibly hooking up with Cody, but personally I think that Michelle might have a secret thing for Layla.''

''Started off boring, then it got hot.'' Hunter smirked, ''What makes you think Michelle has a thing for Layla?'' He asked, as he leaned back in his chair, resting his arms behind his head.

''She said it. Something about she looks flawless every day.'' Shawn replied.

''Yeah, but girls give each other compliments all the time. Doesn't necessarily mean their gay.''

''Well, I guess we'll find out if Michelle and Layla ever end up sleeping together.'' Shawn said, as he glanced over at the cameras then back at Hunter.

''Which reminds me,'' Hunter began as he sat up. ''Did we ever get camera's put in their bedrooms?''

''Yeah.'' Shawn replied, as he began checking the angles to make sure they were still working properly.

''So did I miss anything else?''

''Oh yeah.'' Shawn laughed, ''Cena finally got the balls to ask Mickie out on a date. ''

''Well that would explain why Cena didn't want her to be eliminated.'' Hunter replied back.

''Possibly.'' Shawn shrugged, ''But on their way to the breakfast room, Dwayne, Austin and Trish stopped them. Mainly because they wanted to do an exchange, offering to give up any team member on Team Bring It, for Trish Stratus.''

''Any member?'' Hunter questioned, not believing Dwayne would be that naive.

''I know right. Surprised me to. But you'll understand why, when I finish explaining the whole story to you.''

''Okay, go on.'' Hunter replied back.

''Yeah, Dwayne was offering him any member in exchange for Trish Stratus. Cena agreed to accept the exchange, but in return he wanted to know why they wanted her on their team.''

''That's what I want to know.'' Hunter mouthed.

''Dwayne didn't give a reason, he just wanted her.'' Shawn continued, ''Which apparently wasn't a good enough answer for Cena. So he was going to go ahead and keep Stratus, till Mickie told him that it was a good trade. But I'm sure Cena already knew it was, he just seemed to not want to give up Trish.''

''So in the end did he accept the trade?'' Hunter asked, with a raised a brow.

''I'm getting to that.'' Shawn shot back. ''So yeah, John Cena looked frustrated with the idea of having to give up Trish but eventually said he'd give her up for Cody Rhodes. Then stormed off, away from them all.''

''Talk about a drama queen.'' Hunter laughed.

''Yeah, but Mickie thanked Trish for doing the transfer. Then continued on behind Cena. Then Dwayne stood there still mad for some reason, I didn't understand why till it got to the end.''

''Wait, so everyone's mad?'' Hunter asked.

''No, just John and Dwayne.'' Shawn replied back. ''Austin, Dwayne and Trish continued to stand there after Cena and Mickie had left for about three minutes, before Austin asked Dwayne why was he still mad. Instead of replying Dwayne kind of just glared over at him, and Austin decided to go tell Cody that he'd been transferred over. And after he left Dwayne got mad at Trish because supposedly he thought Trish had feelings for Cena. Trish denied it like a million times, before telling Dwayne she has feelings for him.''

''Wait, feelings for who? Dwayne or Cena?'' Hunter asked.

''Dwayne.'' Shawn replied, ''Then they started kissing, and groping, and other stuff.''

''Right there in the hall?'' Hunter asked, his face now holding a shocked expression.

''Yeah.''

''But wait, aren't they both married?'' Hunter asked.

''Yeah, but apparently their partners were the last things on their minds.''

Hunter couldn't fight back his smile, but it quickly faded when he thought more about it. ''Man, if this airs, you do know that both of their marriages are completely over right?''

''Yeah, but it'd make for good television.'' Shawn reminded him.

''Yeah, but still..'' Hunter began.

''Just think about it, these are two WWE legends here. If that gets out, this show will be an instant hit.'' Shawn pointed out to him.

Hunter thought about it for a second, ''Man, I'll consider it, but no guarantees.''

''Consider it if you want, just think like your father-in-law. Just keeping thinking, _what would Mr. McMahon do?_ And go with it.''

* * *

Cena and Mickie had already gotten their food, and were seated down across from each other at one of the breakfast tables.

Mickie, watched him as she reached over her tray and picked up the bottle of syrup that was placed in the middle of the table. She would've attempted to make conversation, but could tell that he was in a crappy mood and decided to just wait for him to say something. She pulled the syrup bottle top off, and held it sideways over her pancakes, moving it in a circle motion allowing it to drizzle lightly over them. She then closed it back up, and sat the bottle back in the middle of the table. Then picking up her silverware and she began to cut up her pancakes, looking up when she heard Cena let out a deep sigh. She raised a brow at him, and heard him mumble something under his breath. ''Did you say something?'' She then asked.

He shook his head, ''No. Well not to you.'' He replied, getting a dry look from Mickie. ''I guess I had just thought out loud.'' He frowned, as he looked downward at his food.

Mickey then dropped her silverware down on her tray, making a loud click noise, that quickly brought Cena's attention back up to her. ''Cena I honestly don't get why your so angry about Trish wanting to transfer over to Team Bring It.'' Mickie yelled out in frustration. ''I mean seriously, you did a great trade with accepting Cody over her, and yet your mad about it?'' She continued speaking, and watched him as his attention seemed to now focus back on his food. ''I see nothing for you to be mad about right now, and yet your ruining our date for what? Because your mad about losing Trish?'' She fussed before she reached over and pulled his trey over to to the side. ''Look at me!'' She yelled out, as she quickly rose from her seat quickly pulling his attention back to her. ''You know what, why am I even wasting my time here with you?'' She asked herself, ''I can see it in your eyes, you don't want to be here with me. All you care about is her!''

''No! No! That is not true!'' He then spoke up, as he too rose from his seat. ''Mickie, it has nothing to do with me having feelings for Trish. That isn't why I'm mad.'' He then argued, hating seeing her mad at him.

''Riiight..'' She replied, ''Then why does it matter so much that she left?''

''Because. that's a slap in the face for me. Having one of my team members voluntarily want to leave, it makes me feel like I'm not doing a good job as a Team Captain.''

''Wow...'' She mouthed, ''You seem to have an excuse for everything.'' She then bent over and picked up her trey, gathering all of her eating utensils and putting them on it.

Cena couldn't believe Mickie didn't believe him, and grew easily aggravated with her as he watched her. ''Excuses? I have no reason to makeup any excuses. And I am not going to continue to try and explain myself to you!''

''No worries, you don't have to. Because I'm done allowing you to waste both of our time.'' She didn't give him a chance to reply, before she walked away from the table, dropping her trey into the trash can before leaving the breakfast room.

He watched her as she headed out of the building, and let out a frustrated groan as he sat back down at the table, staring down at his hands that he now held entwined tightly on the table. He couldn't understand why he cared so much that Trish left his team, and hated the fact that he kept on hurting Mickie. But then he began to wonder if maybe there was something there between him and Trish, because they did flirt on occasions. But Trish was always a playful person with everyone, it probably didn't mean anything. Or maybe it did? 'Why the fuck am I thinking about Trish, when I have a great girl that I know likes me?' He asked himself. 'A great girl with issues at times, but one of which I do care about. Besides Trish is married..' He then reminded himself, 'But then again she hardly ever talks about her husband so maybe...' ''Shit! What the fuck is wrong with me?'' He asked himself as he quickly rose from his chair, leaving his trey untouched on the table. Deciding he could really use some air.

* * *

Matt and Jeff were headed down the stairs, looking down at the front counter clerk as he continued to play pacman on his computer.

''Uhm..'' Matt cleared his throat, as he finally made it down the last two stairs, walking around to the front counter.

The clerk quickly closed the game, and stood up from his seat. ''How may I help you two gentlemen?'' He asked, trying to act very nonchalant.

''Would you mind telling me what room Matt Strykers staying in?'' Matt asked, leaned up against the counter, looking over as Jeff walked up beside him.

''Uh, sure thing.'' He replied, as he walked over and began keying in Matt Strykers name in the lookup section. ''M-a-t-t-s-t-r-y-k-e-r.'' He said, as he typed. ''Um, I'm sorry sir. We don't seem to have a Matt Stryker staying at this hotel.''

''Maybe he's booked under another name. Try Mathew Stryker.'' Matt replied.

''Sure.'' He then highlighted the name Matt and replaced it with Mathew. ''Yeah, he doesn't seem to be in the system. Is he a close friend?'' The clerk asked.

''He's the guy who's supposed to be hosting the show.'' Jeff fussed, thinking the clerk might be withholding information.

''Well I'm sorry to tell you, there is no Matt Stryker booked at this hotel. Well maybe there is, but he'd have to be booking with someone else.'' The clerk replied.

''Okay whatever, well can I ask you some questions about this island.'' Matt replied, figuring the clerk would probably know more about it than Matt Stryker would.

''Um, sure. But can it hurry because, I was in the middle of something very important when you guys interrupted me.''

''As if your PacMan games going to go anywhere.'' Jeff shot back, causing the clerk to roll is eyes in annoyance with him.

''No worries, they'll be quick. We just wanted to know about the history of this island.'' Matt cut in.

''Oh.'' The Clerk replied, with big eyes.

''What's with the Oh?'' Matt asked, as he stood up from against the counter really not liking the sound of that.

''Nothing, it's just if I began to tell you about the history surrounding this island we'll end up being here forever.'' He replied.

''No worries, we're in no hurry to be anywhere.'' Matt replied.

''Well okay, since you two must know.'' He shrugged, looking from Matt to Jeff. ''Dates back to the late 1950's. Where this island was a hot spot for people mostly woman, who wanted to get away from their everyday lives. They'd come here, and learn about the beauty of nature. With a new beginning, and way of living.''

''So wait, how would they get here?'' Matt asked, ''Or even knew about this place?''

''Well, there was this woman named Joan Liza lll, who was a part time therapist out in Dallas Texas. She worked daily with woman suffering from depression, and would offer to show them a better life. Being that she was well known and loved, gaining trust was a very easy thing for her, and they'd almost always agree and come along with her to this island, bringing them over here on a private boat. Only problem was, the women loved the island so much that they didn't want to leave. Leading up to a chain of missing peoples reports that all had connections to one therapist.''

''So Joan ended up getting arrested?'' Jeff asked.

''No, someone had given her noticed that the cops were looking for her before they could find her. She then quickly left, headed back here. Only problem is someone had hidden a tracking device in her belongings, and she was traced back to the island within a week. The cops headed through the trail, to this old wooden cabin that was hidden about six miles into the trail and banged on the door four times yelling for her to open up. From the outside they could hear the sound a something clicking, and began banging even louder on the door for her to open up. She then spoke up to them telling them that all the women were alright and that she'd done nothing wrong. She knew that they were trespassing on private property and that she'd go to jail regardless but still she begged for them to leave. A cop then yelled out that they'd heard the sound of a gun being loaded, and in defense they all began to fire on instinct. But one of the guys shot the hot water heater which in the end caused a huge explosion that obliterated everything around. I'm talking the whole cabin was gone, allong with every police officer that surrounded it, and all the trees and everything!''

''Wow..'' Matt mouthed.

''Yeah, sad story huh? But you know what's strange, when paramedics and investigators and all came to check out the scene, they found no trace what so ever of Joan Liza lll. Gives me the heeby geebies every time I think about it.''

''I can see why.'' Matt mouthed. ''So anyways, the other woman whatever happened to them?''

''Oh yeah, they found them all hiding all over the island. Had to force them off the island but eventually got them all back home, and I don't think any charges were filed against them. They pretty much just blamed their actions all on depression. But ever since they left, the islands been pretty deserted.''

''How do you guys keep a hotel open if the islands deserted like it is?'' Jeff questioned.

''We don't. It's just when we are offered a large some of money, we don't turn it down.'' He replied. ''But anyways, I hope I've helped you guys learn all that you wanted to learn about this island. I gotta hurry up and finished off a few things before my sister comes in.''

''Sister?'' Matt asked.

''Yes, sister.'' He shot back, as he began gathering a bunch of papers that were spread across his desk. ''You don't seriously think I stay here 24/7 do you?'' He fussed.

''What does she look like?'' Matt asked.

''Uh, dark brown hair, about 5'2, and light green eyes. But if your looking to try and hookup with her, think again.'' He said as he shot Matt a look.

''No, no.. just trying to see if I could remember what the girl out in the cabin looked like. But all I saw was her arm, what does your sisters arm look like?'' Matt asked, getting a confused look from the clerk.

''Like any other white arm.'' He said, as he stood up straight. ''Cabin? What Cabin?''

''Far out in the woods, had two windows with wooden blinds on the front of it. Big porch with two steps. Huge wooden..'' Jeff began to explain.

The clerk shook his head in disbelief, ''No, no.. There is no cabin out in the woods. This is the only building that is on this island.''

''No, no.. There is a Cabin. Because I saw it as well.'' Matt replied. ''It was lit up, and a woman was inside.''

''You two are playing some kind of prank on me, no way is there anything out in the woods.'' The clerk argued. ''This whole island has been thoroughly inspected; I can even show you a map of it. And I'm telling you there is no other building on this island.'' He said as he began to shuffle through a stack of papers in search of his map. ''See! See!'' He said, as he quickly opened the map, and laid it out across the counter in front of them.

Matt scanned the map, and found where the nature trail leaded to a big opened lot with a sign that said do not enter. ''It's there.'' He said pointing down on the sign. ''Right there, is where we saw the cabin.''

''No, right there is where you see a do not enter sign.'' The clerk argued back.

''No, right there is where we saw the cabin!'' Jeff yelled, getting aggravated with the clerk for not seeming to believe them. ''Listen, we're trying to tell you we saw a cabin in that spot right there! I know because I walked up the porch, and knocked on the wooden door, with the funny handle. I remember even more because the floor boards creaked as I walked across and it had brown wooden blinds!''

The clerk scratched his head, he didn't remember telling them about how the cabin looked. And kept telling himself that these guys were probably practical jokers, who did research on things before going along with the prank. ''Listen guys, I'm glad you know so much about the cabin. But I must be going.''

''Just think how would we know about the cabin, if we didn't see it?'' Jeff yelled.

''I don't know Google?'' The clerk shot back, as he finished grabbing his things and began to walk from around the counter.

''We have no Wi-Fi here! How are we going to Google anything?'' Jeff argued, as he ran over and stood in front of the clerk stopping him from walking any further.

''Then I think you've seen the cabin that Ms. Liza stayed in. You might have even seen Ms. Liza herself.'' He finished, as he turned to look over at Matt.

''Wow.'' Matt mouthed, trying to process the thought that he might have seen a ghost.

''But I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. From what I've heard about her when she was living, she was a really nice woman.'' The Clerk replied.

''From what I heard, she didn't seem so nice. She said she didn't want us here.'' Jeff replied back.

The Clerk looked up at him, ''Well you guys are men, she did things for woman. As I recall the cops that blew her cabin up were all men. Maybe that's the reason she doesn't want you guys here.''

''Well you're a man, and she hasn't said two words to you.'' Jeff replied.

''Possibly because, when I went out exploring I had my sister with me. Who of which is a girl. I for one saw no cabin, there for I say next time you guys decide to go exploring try taking a girl with you. Then see what happens.'' He replied. ''Now, if you don't mind?'' He asked, waiting for Jeff to step aside for him to leave. After Jeff did he gave a quick wave, ''Have a good day gentlemen.'' He said, before he walked out through the lobby entrance.

''He doesn't seriously think we're going to go back out in the nature trail does he?'' Jeff asked, watching the entrance door as he swung closed.

''I don't know, but maybe it's not such a bad idea.'' Matt replied, thinking about the story and would it have made a difference if a girl had been with them.

Jeff's eyes grew big, ''No bro, it sounds like a terrible idea. That woman didn't want us on her property the first time, what makes you think she'd want us to revisit a second one?''

''Easy, because this time we'll be bringing a chick.''

* * *

** I made a lot of last minute changes to this chapter as I began writing it, so for anyone who was disappointed by that I am truly sorry. But the next chapter will involve Jeff and Matt taking one of the divas deep into the nature trail, and this time it'll have a very unexpected surprise for the three, or four? Also, will something happen between Michelle and Layla? who knows? Then there's the whole Mickey and Cena, Trish and Dwayne thing, I haven't yet figured out what I'll be doing with those four, but I'm going to try and make it as unpredictable as possible so you all can be like ''Wow, what the hell is going on?'' lol Oh, and last but not least I've noticed that I haven't really been using Ivory, Chyna, or Jacqueline that much so I'm going to find a way to try and include all my stars in this next chapter, so hopefully your all looking forward to another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, and prepare to expect the unexpected.**


End file.
